A Scared Shecat of The Ancient Clans
by Mistyflower68
Summary: Follow Destinykit as she grows up in her Clan, MistClan, but there is a twist. These cats live in a world where they train, hunt and fight with dragons! Though there is a problem... Destinykit is afraid of Dragons. This story is written by Pengirl but published by me, Mistyflower.
1. Prologue

** Hey guys! This is Mistyflower! This is actually Pengirl's Story, but she doesn't have an account, so I am posting it for her! Hope you like it, R&R!**

**Allegiances**

**MistClan**

**Leader Songstar – **A blonde she-cat with amber eyes **(Dragon- Raven)**

**Deputy Darkenshadow – **A black tom with gray paws and dark blue eyes **(Dragon- Shadow)**

**Medicine Cat Goldenblaze – **A small, orange-blonde she-cat with grass green eyes (**Dragon – Astrid)**  
><strong>Apprentice; Fallenlight<strong>

_**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**_

**Grassmoss – **A calico tom with moss green eyes **(Dragon – Adventure)**

**Falconleaf – **A golden-brown she-cat with midnight blue eyes **(Dragon – Amber)**

**Weathertail – **Beautiful silver she-cat with one black paw on her front-right **(Dragon – Adder)**

**Mouseflecks – **A mouse-grey tom with slay grey eyes **(Dragon – Rain)  
>Apprentice; Bouncepaw<strong>

**Firewind – **A fire-orange tom with golden-amber eyes **(Dragon – Echo)  
>Apprentice; Applepaw<strong>

**Rockyflight – **A rocky grey she-cat with amazing green eyes **(Dragon – Scales)  
>Apprentice; Swallowpaw<strong>

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Fallenlight – **A tortoiseshell she-cat with sea blue eyes **(Dragon-in-Training – Hollow)**

**Bouncepaw – **A white tom with black patches over his green-blue eyes **(Dragon-in-Training – Cloud)**

**Applepaw – **A light brown she-cat with white flecks on her chest and tail, leaf green eyes **(Dragon-in-Training – Lightning)**

**Swallowpaw – **A swallow brown she-cat with awesome amber eyes **(Dragon-in-Training – Striker)**

_**Queens (she-cats, expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Creekfall – **A fire-orange she-cat with river blue eyes; Mother to **Mosskit** (a silver-grey tabby she-cat with bright green-blue eyes), **Darkkit** (a pure black tom with amber eyes), and **Destinykit** (a pure brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes) **(Dragon – Ember)**

**Oceanblast – **Blue/grey she-cat with green eyes; Mother to Berrykit (a white tom with black stripes over his head, ears, eyes, back, underbelly, paws, and tail tip, green eyes) **(Dragon – Flame)**

_**Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)**_

**Yarrowshadow – **A dark grey, fluffy tom with faded brown eyes** (Dragon – Spike)**

**Featherfur – **A long-limbed black and grey tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes **(Dragon – Seagull)**

**FeatherClan**

**Leader Sparkstar – **A white she-cat with sparks of grey, blonde, black and brown all around her. Dark blue eyes **(Dragon – Toothless)**

**Deputy Heatherpelt – **A ginger she-cat all through with sparkly blue eyes **(Dragon – Shadow)**

**Medicine Cat Morningshadow – **A small, pure black she-cat with amber eyes with flecks of green in them **(Dragon – Melody)  
>Apprentice; Flamefur<strong>

_**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**_

**Skycloud – **A pure white she-cat with orange-amber eyes **(Dragon – Fire)**

**Nightsky – **A black tom with white flecks like stars through his body, dark blue/green eyes **(Dragon – Stripe)**

**Jaggedscar – **A golden brown tom with black paws, green eyes **(Dragon – Night)**

**Scarleteye – **A light brown she-cat with white flecks on her paws and black flecks on her ear tips **(Dragon – Sky)**

**Larksong – **A dark brown she-cat with blonde patches over her eyes, sparkly yellow eyes **(Dragon– River  
>Apprentice; Ravenpaw<strong>

**Riverclaw – **A dark blue/grey tom with falcon brown eyes **(Dragon – Song)  
>Apprentice; Omenpaw<strong>

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Flamefur – **A ginger tom throughout with green eyes **(Dragon-in-Training – Ocean)**

**Ravenpaw – **A pure black tom with light blue eyes **(Dragon-in-Training – Omen)**

**Omenpaw – **A tiny light brown she-cat with pure amber eyes **(Dragon-in-Training – Spark)**

_**Queens (she-cats, expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Willowdawn – **A light blonde she-cat with flecks of white on her paws, green eyes **(Dragon – Hail) **Mother to Fallenkit, Hollowkit, and Grasskit

_**Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)**_

**Iceflight – **A long-limbed white she-cat with icy blue eyes **(Dragon – Flamester)**

**Grainyarrow – **A long-furred muddy brown tom with icy green eyes **(Dragon – Tower)**

**CloudClan**

**Leader Swallowstar** – A brown-grey tom with wide blue-grey eyes **(Dragon –Leader)**

**Deputy Thrushleaf** – A white tom with patches of brown over his back, eyes, paws, and tail, green/blue eyes** (Dragon – Tooth)**

**Medicine Cat Kiteshadow** – A blue/grey tom with a white tail, green/grey eyes **(Dragon – Star)**  
><strong>Apprentice; Skyfeather<strong>

_**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**_

**Softcloud** – A fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes that shine in the sunlight **(Dragon – Bubble)**

**Windbreeze** – An orange tom who looks exactly like a fox with fox green eyes **(Dragon – Rowen)**

**Falconswift** – A pure brown tom with blue eyes and a splash of white on his paws **(Dragon – Breeze)**

**Breezesky** – A light grey she-cat with green/blue eyes that stand out against her fur **(Dragon – Grass)**  
><strong>Apprentice; Mellowpaw<strong>

**Darkfluff** – A dark grey long furred tom with grey/blue eyes that shine against the moonlight **(Dragon – Snarl)**  
><strong>Apprentice; Arrowpaw<strong>

**Fallenwind** – A dark brown tom with amber eyes **(Dragon – Lake)**

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Skyfeather** – A cloud white she-cat with sky blue eyes **(Dragon-in-Training – Strike)**

**Mellowpaw** – A blonde she-cat with white paws and muzzle and she has blue eyes **(Dragon-in-Training – Breeze)**

**Arrowpaw** – A black tom with white flecks on his ear tips, paws, underbelly, and tail, green/blue eyes **(Dragon-in-Training – Snake)**

_**Queens (she-cats, expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Lakefeather** – A light brown she—cat with blonde flecks on her paws and pure green eyes; mother to Oceankit and **Rainkit (Dragon – Ivy)**

_**Elders (warriors and queens now retired)**_

**Holeflake** – A black and white she-cat with amber/green eyes **(Dragon – Falcon)**

**Jaggedthorn** – A ginger and blonde tom with yellow eyes **(Dragon – Two-heads)**

**TerrorClan**

**Leader Fallenstar – **An eagle brown tom with bright green eyes **(Dragon – Long Neck) **

**Deputy ** **Thornshadow **– A ginger/brown tom with green eyes that darken in the dark **(Dragon – Fire-Ball)**

**Medicine Cat Falconcloud** – A light grey she-cat with mottled brown eyes **(Dragon – Snarl-Face)**  
><strong>Apprentice; Heatherpaw<strong>

_**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**_

**Shadowfalcon** – A brown and black tom with white patches on his tail and eyes, grass green eyes **(Dragon – Falcon)**  
><strong>Apprentice; Adderpaw<strong>

**Flakestorm** – A white she-cat with spotted grey paws **(Dragon – Half-Face)**

**Growlthorn** – A black and grey tom with flecks of brown on his ears and paws **(Dragon – Jagged)**  
><strong>Apprentice; Hollypaw<strong>

**Amberblaze** – A ginger she-cat with white flecks on her chest **(Dragon – Thrush)**

**Darkfall** – A pitch black tom with green eyes and amber flecks in his eyes **(Dragon – Kiwi)**

**Thunderflight** – A brown and ginger she-cat with amber eyes **(Dragon – Vole)**

_**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**_

**Heatherpaw** – A small grey and black she-cat with mottled blue eyes **(Dragon-in-Training – Icy-Rain)**

**Adderpaw** – A long-limbed white tom with a tint of grey in his tail, pure dark brown eyes **(Dragon-in-Training** **– Acid-Fire)**

**Hollypaw** – A pitch black long furred she-cat with icy blue-green eyes **(Dragon-in-Training – Night-Fury)**

_**Queens (she-cats, expecting or nursing kits)**_

**Tigereye** – An orange she-cat with black flecks running down her back and tail, green eyes; mother to **Squirrelkit** and **Icekit (Dragon – Icicle)**

_**Elders (warriors and queens now retired)**_

Fishtail – A ginger she-cat with dotted brown spots around her under-belly, yellow eyes **(Dragon – Dark)**

**Cats Outside of Clans**

**Thumper** – A calico, elderly tom with faded green eyes

**MistClan's Dragons**

_**(Flame = Boy Dragon)  
>(She-Dragon = Girl Dragon)<strong>_

**Raven** – A four-headed she-dragon with brown scales on her necks, black scales on her head, and yellow scales everywhere else, spikey wings, Amber eyes

**Shadow** – A black scaled flame with a white scaled tail, green eyes and scaly wings, he can glide through the forest without a sound

**Astrid** – A yellow scaled she-dragon with blue eyes and two tails, her wings are smooth and can slice through the forest without a sound

**Adventure** – A red scaled flame with 4 sharp wings and 3 tails, amber orange eyes, his 4 wings are a darker shade of red than the rest of his body

**Amber **– An amber scaled she-dragon with 2 heads that shoot out fire, her tail has green scales that make out a cat picture, blue eyes

**Adder** – A yellow scaled flame with 2 heads, 3 wings and 4 tails, his tails are brown, his heads are red, his wings are green and smooth, and the rest of him is yellow, his teeth are the sharpest teeth in the Cln

**Rain** – A grey scaled flame with a very long neck, his wings are sharp and scaly with light blue scales, he has super sharp teeth but not as sharp as Adder

**Echo **– A black scaled she-dragon with a long tail, ears, wings, and neck, her ears are a black scaled colour, she has grass green eyes

**Holllow** – A black and white scaled flame dragon in training, his head and tail are white and the rest is black, including his smooth and scaly wings

**Cloud**- A white scaled she-dragon in training with huge spiky wings that flap without disturbing the other dragons and cats, her wings are a grey-white color, but you can hardly see the grey

**Lightning** – A lightning yellow color scaled flame dragon in training, his wings are smooth with spikes near the top

**Striker **– An orange scaled she-dragon dragon in training with lighter orange going down to her tail and wings are the darkest orange scales in her scaly body

**Ember** – A green scaled flame with orange wings and blue sparkly eyes, he has 5 tails, each a different shade of red, he can shoot fireballs while he's flying

**Flame **– A red-orange scaled flame with pitch black sharp wings and icy grey eyes; he is swift in the sky

**Spike** – A small, midnight blue scaled flame with spikes all over his body, he is short and stubborn, he has purple spikes protecting his chubby body, he is stupid and hates to be bothered

**Seagull** – A white scaled she-dragon with smooth fluffy wings like a dove

**A Scared She-cat of the Ancient Clans**

**Prologue**

"Mouseflecks, meet your new kits," Goldenblaze meowed gently after what seemed like forever for the grey tom. His dragon, Rain stared after him as Mouseflecks entered the nursery and saw Creekfall and his three kits.

"Creekfall, what shall we name them?" Mouseflecks asked his mate. The fiery orange she-cat blinked wearily and didn't say anything. Then, she said pointing her tail her grey tabby she-cat kitten.

"What about we name that one Mosskit?" she asked.

"Cool, perfect." He replied. "How about the black and grey one Darkkit?" he asked Creekfall. "That words," she meowed, Mouseflecks detected humor in her voice. "What about that light brown and white one?" asked Creekfall.

"Then Creekfall and Mouseflecks said together: "Destinykit," Ember, Creekfall's dragon roared and flapped his wings, happy that he didn't have to go hunting or fighting with Creekfall for a while.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, here we go with Chapter 1!**

"Aaaaaaaah!" Destinykit screamed as she stepped out of the nursery for the first time a moon after she was born. "I must be dreaming!" she exclaimed.

Creekfall gave a mrrow of laughter, padding up to Destinykit. "You're not dreaming Destinykit; this is the ways of the Clans. We use dragons, we train them to hunt and fight, and then we bring them to the Gatherings,"

"The Gather_what?" _

"The Gather_ing_," Creekfall meowed to her youngest kit in her litter. "It's where some warriors and apprentices go to Four-Trees with TerrorClan-"Destinykit squealed. "They sound dangerous!" she meowed. She was looking away from the dragons. Creekfall continued.

"FeatherClan and CloudClan, and we go in peace, in watch of StarClan every full moon. Actually there is a Gathering tonight."

"I wanna go!" Destinykit mewed.

"There will be dragons."

"Eek! NO WAY AM I SPENDING ALL NIGHT WITH A DRAGON!" Destinykit yowled loudly. Songstar padded up to them.

"You're not old enough to go to a Gathering, and you can't be scared of dragons." She meowed.

"They look scary but nice." Destinykit admitted quietly.

"Well you'll get used to them and besides, when you're an apprentice you have to choose one, name it, and train it until you and your dragon become warriors. Besides, look at my loyal dragon. Raven!" Songstar called and a huge four headed dragon flew across the clearing towards Songstar.

"I'm going on a hunting patrol, see you later Creekfall, Destinykit." She bided them goodbye and Raven flew off into the forest past the elder's den and up the ravine.

"Whoa, dragons COOL!" squeaked Mosskit, sprinting out of the nursery. Darkkit ran out after her and they came across a huge three tailed dragon. A warrior ran up to the dragon who was about to attack the two trouble-makers.

"ADVENTURE! DON'T YOU DARE ATTACK THOSE KITS!" yowled the dragon's owner, Grassmoss. Mosskit and Darkkit noticed that the so-called dragon Adventure had a lead-like string on him. Grassmoss was holding the string saying. "Easy boy, don't attack them."

"Ember!" Creekfall called. A dragon flew down to her. Creekfall climbed onto him, pulling the tied to him and flew across the clearing, landing gently next to Adventure and Creekfall's other two kits.

Destinykit raced out too, trying not to look at the dragons, but she saw Swallowpaw with her orange scaled she-dragon, Striker. Swallowpaw leapt onto Striker and raced on.

"MOSSKIT, DARKKIT!" Destinykit heard her mother yowl. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED IF IT WASN'T FOR GRASSMOSS HERE! YOU'RE GROUNDED YOU TWO GO BACK TO THE NURSERY NOW!"

"Owww," Destinykit thought. "Ha!" Destinykit teased her two older littermates. Mosskit padded on but Darkkit attacked his youngest sister.

"DARKKIT, DON'T YOU DARE ATTAAACK YOU'RE SISTER OR I'LL TELL YOU'RE FATHER AND HE WON'T BE PLEASED WITH YOUR BEHAVIOUR TODAY!"

"Aw man!" Darkkit moaned. "Not father!" he sprinted off after Mosskit into the nursery and flopped down onto the mossy nest and fell asleep. "Mew mew mew."

Destinykit turned around and saw Rockyflight and Swallowpaw flying into the camp after training. "Rockyflight!" Destinykit squeaked, but then she saw the dragons and sprinted off to the nursery.

Mosskit and Darkkit were asleep in their nest. Oceanblast was talking to her mate, Firewind, so it was only Berrykit and Destinykit who were awake. "Hi Destinykit." Berrykit greeted Destinykit.

"Hi," she meowed back. _He's getting his apprentice ceremony today. _Destinykit thought sadly. There was a big whoosh and the kits saw Raven and Songstar hovering over the fresh-kill hole as Songstar through in a vole.

She whispered. "Land Raven." To the dragon and she landed. Songstar leapt off and Raven flew off to the dragon's lair.

"Berrykit, come out here," meowed Oceanblast and Firewind together.

"Good luck Berrykit," mewed Destinykit.

"Thanks," meowed Berrykit back.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" The whole Clan gathered around the High Rock. "Berrykit, please come onto the High Rock." Announced Songstar. Berrykit leapt onto the High Rock excitedly and determination glittered in his golden amber eyes, his black and white fur shone in the sunlight.

"This is a proud day for MistClan!' yowled Songstar proudly. By naming apprentices, we show MistClan will survive and remain strong!"

"Good luck," mouthed Destinykit.

"Thanks," mouthed Berrykit back.

"Berrykit, from now on until you earn you're warrior name, you shall be known as Berrypaw."

"Well done Berrypaw," Destinykit mouthed to the newest apprentice.

"Aw, sweet thank you Destinykit," Mouthed Berrypaw.

"Falconleaf, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Berrypaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength and wisdom to Berrypaw and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of MistClan."

Destinykit heard her sister and brother wake up and watch the rest of the ceremony. The trio saw Falconleaf touch noses with Berrypaw. They heard the Clan cats yowl "Berrypaw, Berrypaw, Berrypaw!" and joined in.

"And we have a new warrior to make!" yowled Songstar. "Swallowpaw, please no come up onto the High Rock. I, Songstar, leader of MistClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn.

"Swallowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," excitement sparkled in Swallowpaw's eyes.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swallowpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Swallowheart. StarClan honors your courage and wisdom and we welcome you as a full warrior of MistClan."

Songstar rested her muzzle on Swallowheart. Swallowheart licked Songstar's shoulder with respect. Destinykit, Mosskit, Darkkit, and the rest of the Clan cheered "Swallowheart! Swallowheart! Swallowheart!" After the ceremonies were over, Destinykit raced over to Berrypaw and Falconleaf.

"Well done you guys," She congratulated the new mentor and apprentice and padded over to Swallowheart. "Congratulations on your new warrior name, Swallowheart," Squeaked Destinykit. "I hope you're my mentor."

"Destinykit, time to come back inside!" Creekfall yowled.

"Okay, mother." Yowled Destinykit and she sprinted off to the nursery, flopped down on her mossy bed and soon slipped into sleep, and darkness overtook the she-kit. She just felt Mosskit and Darkkit wriggle around before sleep overtook her completely.


	3. Chapter 2

** Hey here is a message from Pengirl:**

**Galefire:**** Thanks for calling my story original! It cheers me up knowing two people like it! Also, thanks for liking Destinykit.**

**Hawktalon:**** Mind if I just call you Hawktalon? Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

"Destinykit, Destinykit?" A ghostly voice said. Destinykit was padding around somewhere she didn't recognize.

"Voice, where am I?"

"Do not call me voice, call me Miststar"

"Miststar… MistClan… My Clan is called MistClan!"

"I am the creator." Miststar's voice meowed.

"Wait, why aren't you in Goldenblaze's dream, she knows StarClan better than me, I'm only a one moon old kit!"

"This is none of Goldenblaze's business!" spat the former leader. "This is of your concern." Whispered Miststar. "Turn around."

Destinykit turned around and gave a squeak as she saw a misty grey she-cat with white paws and tail tip and pure brown eyes. "This is what I looked like when I was roaming around the forest. Anyway, back to the reason I'm visiting you."

"Why are you?" wailed Destinykit.

"I come to deliver a prophecy – A battle will rise and Song will fall, Dark will rise but not for long, a Rock will take over but then Destiny will rule and bring peace to the Clans forever."

"Songstar will fall?' Do you mean die? When?" Destinykit wailed before realizing she said 'Destiny will rule' "My name is Destiny_kit_!" she wailed.

"I am sorry, but I cannot give you any more information, StarClan forbids me to."

"Why! I want to know more!" Wailed Destinykit. Then the she-cat disappeared and Destinykit woke up with a fright.

"That was creepy." Destinykit whispered to herself. She slowly got up and stretched out her claws gently. She soon saw she over-slept and the Gathering was over and the sun was rising. She saw that Goldenblaze was with her medicine dragon, Astrid, in her den. She wouldn't put her in harm's way because Astrid wasn't trained to fight and hunt; she was trained to heal, and to be gentle while doing it.

She saw no other cats up or dragons up from their lair yet. Swallowheart was padding around the medicine clearing worryingly. Destinykit padded over to her. "What's wrong?" Asked Destinykit.

"My dragon got a bad scab and wounds on vigil last night. A fox would've come if we hadn't attacked it but Striker got badly injured."

"Oh, but who is taking care of her?"

"Fallenlight, she is in the dragon medicine lair." Swallowheart replied.

"Oh, well I hope Striker gets better soon." Destinykit meowed gently. She padded on until she reached the medicine cat's den and she saw Goldenblaze and Astrid. Goldenblaze was sorting out the herbs and Astrid was helping. "Hello, Goldenblaze, may I come in?" Asked Destinykit.

"Yeah sure," Goldenblaze meowed gently beckoning Destinykit in with a tiny swish of her tail.

"I had a dream last night and the weird dead cat said she had a prophecy?"

"What was it, young Destinykit?" Asked Goldenblaze.

"A battle will rise, a Song will fall, and Dark will rise forever." She replied.

Goldenblaze gasped. "Darkenshadow accused TerrorClan of stealing prey at the Gathering last night, they said they would attack when we least expect it but Songstar didn't believe that Fallenstar would really attack but I know he will."

Suddenly, a yowl came. "TERRORCLAN ATTACK!" Fallenstar yowled.

"Destinykit, get into the nursery, NOW!" yowled Goldenblaze.

Destinykit raced into the nursery and wailed. "MOTHER GET UP! TERRORCLAN'S ATTACKING!"

"What?" Creekfall sprang up and yowled. Destinykit saw Creekfall race to the warrior's den to warn the warriors then to Songstar's den to warn her. But just as she was returning to her kits, the TerrorClan deputy, Thornshadow, jumped onto her with his claws unleashed.

Destinykit ignored Mosskit's warning that kits can't fight in battles but she unleashed her claws and pounced onto Thornshadow. Weathertail pushed her off and started to bite into him and wouldn't let go at all.

She heard Goldenblaze's yowl. "DESTINYKIT, GET BACK INTO THE NURSERY!" Then a warrior Darkfall and his very blood-thirsty dragon, Kiwi, headed to the nursery. But then, Songstar and her dragon Raven flew across their heads and landed at the entrance to the nursery and Raven left a gap just big enough for the one moon old kit to squeeze through to get to her littermates.

They saw Songstar leaping off Raven so she could attack Darkfall and Raven could attack Kiwi. Darkfall scratched at the MistClan leader and Songstar bit into the warrior's tail very hard. Destinykit squeaked as she saw the leader collapse in front of Darkenshadow's paws. She saw Darkfall attacking Weathertail, who had badly injured Thornshadow, who was battling Rockyflight and Applepaw, who was helping Rockyflight. Darkenshadow killed Songstar? She saw a huge wound on her back, which was facing the nursery entrance.

Mosskit squeaked, "We're all going to die!" she wailed.

"No, we're not." Darkkit reassured Mosskit.

"Darkenshadow is a betrayer, we need to get proof and bust his evil plan to become leader." Whispered Destinykit urgently.

Mosskit protested. "But he won't own up to it!"

"Yeah, this time, I'm with Mosskit." Darkkit agreed eager for Destinykit to join them. Just then, a warrior called Growlthorn burst into the nursery and the three of them squeaked. Creekfall and Mouseflecks saw their kits in danger and they leapt onto Growlthorn but he threw Mouseflecks to the nursery floor, very badly injured.

"Daddy!" the three scared-to-death kits wailed. Mosskit ran up to him.

"He's still breathing but just." She meowed frightened.

"I'll get Goldenblaze!" yowled Darkkit.

"No, she'll be busy treating Striker and the injured warriors instead get Fallenlight, get her!" yowled Destinykit.

"Okay, I'll get her instead. FALLENLIGHT!" yowled Darkkit and ran out of the nursery. Creekfall lifted up her paw and scratched Growlthorn. Then another warrior. Amberblaze and her dragon, Thrush, and Growlthorn's dragon, Jagged all crowded up to Creekfall.

Creekfall let go of Growlthorn and he raced out wailing like a little kit and started to attack Falconleaf and Berrypaw. _Berrypaw._ That was all that Destinykit could think about all through that battle. But then Rockyflight leapt onto Amberblaze and old Creekfall to harm the two dragons, which were in for the kill of the two she-kits.

Mosskit and Destinykit wailed saying it was the end, but then Creekfall hissed and tripped up one dragon and bit the wings of the other, not letting go at all.

"Rockyflight, go I can handle the two dragons and Amberblaze." Creekfall yowled.

"Okay, we should have listened to Fallenstar when he said he'd attack. Then Rockyflight noticed that Songstar's limp body was lying in the entrance to the nursery, not getting noticed. "SONGSTAR'S DEAD!" Yowled Rockyflight, telling the warriors of MistClan. A warrior, Thunderflight was attacking Goldenblaze and Darkenshadow was attacking Fallenstar, pretending not to betray his Clan.

"Mother, I know who killed Songstar, it was Darkenshadow!" While she said that, Fallenlight and Darkkit raced in so no-one heard her say that. Darkkit scratched one of the dragon's legs. Grassmoss saw what was happening and flew dragons. Grassmoss gave Amberblaze a huge scar down her tail and muzzle.

Adventure badly injured Thrush's wings broke Jagged's leg. The two whimpered and Jagged flew out while Thrush raced out sadly. An apprentice called Hollypaw was battling Bouncepaw. Mosskit gasped. But then came those faithful words.

"TERRORCLAN RETREAT!" and all the TerrorClan cats got on their dragons and flew off except Amberblaze. Her and her dragon Thrush just ran off whimpering as they left. The MistClan cats cheered for victory. The three kits saw the Clan camp a wreck.

"Whoa," whispered Darkkit. Destinykit didn't listen. She ran over to the medicine cat's den where Mouseflecks lay.

"Ah, little Destinykit, you're father is in grave shape." Fallenlight meowed. "He will have to retire an elder or he will die at the next battle." Those words hit Destinykit like a fox clawed her heart out.

"But where's Goldenblaze?" Destinykit asked Fallenlight.

She's treating Berrypaw in the apprentice's den.

"Okay, wait Berrypaw? Is he okay?" Wailed Destinykit.

"Hopefully, yes." Meowed Fallenlight.

Destinykit raced to the apprentice den but stayed outside of it. She saw Goldenblaze and Berrypaw. She saw a huge red line against his flank. "Oh no," she whispered but pushed it out of her mind.

"Goldenblaze, the prophecy is coming true, Songstar is dead."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry this took so long! I was distracted from getting my other fanfics back. But anyway, enjoy it!**

"What!" cried Goldenblaze worryingly. "She's dead?"

"Well, she's not breathing so she's gone to StarClan, and Mouseflecks needs to retire to the elder's den." "

This might be the end of our Clan if more kits aren't born soon." Meowed Goldenblaze.

"How's Berrypaw?" asked Destinykit, worried.

"Destinykit? You came to see me!" The weak tom smiled happily.

"Yeah, I was worried about you Berrypaw." Destinykit admitted.

"Back to the point, Destinykit, did you see who killed Songstar?" asked Goldenblaze.

Just as she prepared to say 'Darkenshadow', Darkenshadow yowled. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the high rock, for a Clan meeting!"

"Ugh," groaned Destinykit and sat beside Mosskit and Darkkit.

"Well, first of all, Songstar sadly lost her last life due to a TerrorClan warrior," Yowled Darkenshadow.

_Wrong. _Thought Destinykit sadly, wishing she could yowl it out to the Clan, but it was like her lips were sealed so she couldn't say anything.

"So I must travel to the Moonstone with Goldenblaze to receive my name and nine lives. That is all." He finished.

"A Clan meeting for _that." _Whispered Darkkit angrily, heading back to the nursery.

"Yeah" cried Mosskit, following behind him, annoyed.

"I'll catch up with you in a second." Meowed Destinykit, racing to the medicine cat den. She saw Mouseflecks and Creekfall. "Mother, what are you doing in here?" Then she saw a huge scar on her mother's paw. "Owww mother." Meowed Destinykit.

Creekfall smiled. "Just go with your littermates off to the nursery."

"Okay," she squeaked. The sun set was setting and Darkenshadow and Goldenblaze set off to get Darkenshadow's nine lives. "Good luck." Whispered Destinykit to Goldenblaze.

"Thanks," she joked. The Clan watched as Darkenshadow padded out of the ravine and Goldenblaze also following.

"We will have a new leader soon." Yowled Fallenlight when they left.

_A mean one. _Thought Destinykit, padding out of the nursery, looking at the destroyed camp sadly. Her blue eyes filled with sadness. Her father had to retire to the elder's den because of… Destinykit shivered coldly. TerrorClan. "Mother, Father, I know who killed Songstar, I saw the whole thing." Meowed Destinykit, padding into the Medicine Cat den. Creekfall tried to stand up without success. She flopped back down and Destinykit continued.

"Darkfall was attacking Songstar in front of the nursery when you and Weathertail were battling Thornshadow. Darkfall attacked her but then she dropped dead and Darkenshadow was there."

"What!" shrieked Creekfall, scrabbling up. "Darkenshadow killed his leader to become leader?"

"He's going to be so evil!" wailed Mouseflecks. Goldenblaze told him the truth about his injuries and he was freaking out. "I don't wanna be an elder!" he moaned.

"DESTINYKIT!" yowled Berrypaw.

"WHAT!" yowled Destinykit.

"IT'S YOUR TURN TO PAY YOUR RESPECTS TO SONGSTAR, AS SHE MAKES HER WAY TO STARCLAN!" he yowled back.

"Oh, well okay!" She yowled back. Destinykit padded out of Medicine Cat's den and into the leaders den, where the deaf former leader laid, her eyes staring up into no-where. "Thanks for giving your life to save us. "Whispered Destinykit, putting her nose into the cold fur. "I know the biggest secret in the Clan, I hope you don't mind but, I told mother and father the killing secret."

She closed her eyes and woke up in darkness. The darkness gave way into the camp, MistClan camp. It was empty, no kits playing, no elders chatting, no warriors practicing battle moves, and no apprentices training. Then, Songstar appeared in front of her. "This is MistClan camp, why are we here? And why is it empty?"

"Because all the commotion would distract us."

"Why are we here?" Destinykit asked. "Is it about Darkenshadow?"

"Yes." Was all Songstar said for a long silence. Then she said again. "You must release the secret into the camp, and the warriors must work together to banish him or kill him, so MistClan can, once again, live in peace with the other Clans." Destinykit stared at the blonde she-cat with wide blue eyes sparkling with confusion, and her light brown tabby fur bristling with anger and confusion as well.

"When shall we do that?" Destinykit asked worryingly.

"Tell the next deputy to announce it to the Clans at the next Gathering." Meowed Songstar back. Destinykit opened her eyes quickly and raced out of the Leader's Den. The moon was shining by the time she came back out.

"Destinykit, go to bed." Whispered Falconleaf softly, who was on vigil that night.

"I'm tired, I will." Destinykit meowed, tiredly. She padded across the damaged clearing to the wrecked nursery. She uncomfortably lay down onto her out-of-shape bed. "The warriors hopefully should fix it in the morning." Whispered Destinykit gently to herself.

She heard Mosskit and Darkkit quietly pad into the messed up nursery and lay down beside Destinykit. The trio gave huge yawns and closed their eyes. They felt a warrior, Swallowheart enter the nursery to look after the kits until Creekfall was better. Swallowheart was settling down beside the poor, shocked, and tired kits.

Mosskit was the first to fall asleep, soon followed by Darkkit; Swallowheart licked Destinykit before heading off to sleep, and last was Destinykit.

"Oh StarClan, why do you give these Clan-saving prophecy's to me?" she whispered before dizzy darkness over-took her to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 4

** Okay… sorry this took so long. My own cat just died. I feel broken. Nonetheless, enjoy –**

** Sorry, I didn't realize this chapter didn't show before, thanks for telling me xXLeafstorm and ScarstormXx!**

Destinykit woke up in the morning as the sun was rising; the newly-named Darkenstar was entering the camp._ Well here comes the torture for MistClan_. Thought Destinykit sadly. She saw Goldenblaze padding into MistClan camp after the blood-thirsty leader.

Goldenblaze asked to enter the leader's den. Destinykit heard a faint whispering in Darkenstar's new den. After the quiet whispering died down, Destinykit saw Goldenblaze quietly step out of the leader's den and disappear into the medicine cat den.

Destinykit heard stirring from her big sister. Mosskit opened her eyes weakly just to see her sister sitting in front of the nursery. Destinykit turned around, startled.

"Oh, Mosskit, it's just you." Sighed Destinykit.

"Yeah, it's just me, why?" asked Mosskit in confusion.

"Oh, I thought it was Songstar, you know, her spirit…. Great StarClan I miss our former leader!" she moaned sadly.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the High Rock for a Clan meeting." Yowled Darkenstar. All the Clan cats padded out of the dens and the dragons peeked their heads out of the Dragon's Lair. Destinykit gave a tiny squeak of terror seeing the many dragon heads and tried not to look at them.

"As first act as the new Clan leader, I shall make a new warrior!" he meowed loud enough for all cats to hear, and loud enough to wake up Darkkit and Swallowheart, who raced out. "Bouncepaw, please step onto the High Rock." He meowed loudly. Bouncepaw bounced upon to the High Rock, proudly.

"I, Darkenstar, leader of MistClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the way s of your noble code, and I commend to him to you as a warrior in return. Bouncepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even with your life?"

"I do" replied Bouncepaw

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Bouncepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bouncefoot. StarClan honors your bravery and your loyalty; we welcome you as a full warrior of MistClan." Darkenstar rested his head on Bouncefoot who licked him as respect to his new leader.

'Bouncefoot! Bouncefoot! Bouncefoot!" the Clan cheered, even Destinykit, a VERY tired Darkkit who was merely mumbling the new warrior's name, and Mosskit, who was cheering the loudest of the three kits.

"Oh, I almost forgot the new deputy must be announced." Darkenstar yowled.

"Mouse-brain," whispered Mosskit to her littermates. Darkkit gave a tired laugh and Destinykit snickered.

Darkenstar continued. "The new deputy shall be Rockyflight!" he announced. Rockyflight's eyes lit up with pride bursting in them. The Clan broke muttering about Rockyflight. Darkkit suddenly pricked up as he heard his Godmother was the new deputy.

"Whoa, our Godmother is going to be leader some day!" he whispered excitedly.

"It's awesome, I can't wait!" Squeaked Mosskit.

"Let's just hope it's soon." Whispered Destinykit more quietly than the other two kits.

"Oh yeah," the older kits remembered that they saw Songstar getting slaughtered by their newest leader.

"SILENCE!" yowled Darkenstar. "That's better, now Goldenblaze informed me this sunrise that a badly injured warrior needs to retire as an elder." Mouseflecks heard this, for he was sitting at the entrance to the medicine cat den.

Creekfall whispered quietly to her mate. "Good luck honey."

"Thank you Creekfall." Meowed Mouseflecks back.

"Mouseflecks, come up here onto the High Rock please." Mouseflecks padded across the clearing, past the crowd of cats, and limped onto the High Rock. "Mouseflecks, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Mouseflecks looked at the huge scar across his chest and the other one down his back and to the tip of his tail.

He then replied calmly. "It is." Darkenstar looked at the new elder with hostile eyes.

It was clear to Destinykit that he didn't want any more elders in his new Clan. He thought two Clan elders were more than enough, but he then said, unenthusiastically. "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us, I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." He gave a quick touch with his tail on Mouseflecks shoulder and Mouseflecks leaped down the High Rock to join the two elders, Featherfur and Yarrowshadow. "Clan meeting over!" Darkenstar called and the Clan cats left to congratulate Bouncefoot and Rockyflight.

Destinykit decided to see her Godmother, the new deputy, Rockyflight. Mosskit thought it was best to see the new elder, Mouseflecks, her father. And Darkkit went over to see the newest warrior.

"Rockyflight, Rockyflight!' Shouted Destinykit and the new deputy padded up to her.

"Hey Destinykit, what's wrong?" asked Rockyflight.

"Nothing, I wanted to congratulate you." Meowed Destinykit happily.

"Well thanks." Meowed Rockyflight and Destinykit padded over to the newest warrior, Bouncefoot.

"Hi Bouncefoot." Mewed Destinykit.

"Hey little Destinykit." Replied Bouncefoot.

"Well done because of your warrior name." Destinykit meowed and padded towards her father, the new elder, Mouseflecks. "Hi father." Meowed Destinykit, sneaking into the gap between his paws.

"Hi my daughter." Smiled Mouseflecks.

"Hi Mouseflecks." Meowed Creekfall, limping over to him.

"We'll leave you three along." Meowed Yarrowshadow.

"Yeah, we're going back to the elder's den to rest up after the announcements." Mewed Featherfur. Darkkit and Mosskit started to pad up to Creekfall, Mouseflecks, and Destinykit.

"Hey father," The two kits chorused, walking up towards the three.

Creekfall yawned. "I'm going back to the medicine cat den. See you tomorrow. Oh and you three kits, Weathertail will look after you tonight." Creekfall yowled, limping off into the medicine cat's den, where Goldenblaze and Fallenlight were waiting to check upon her.

By the time Destinykit, Mosskit and Darkkit decided to go back inside the warm but still damaged nursery; the moon was starting to raise high in the sky. They noticed the new warrior; Bouncefoot was on his silent vigil. They smiled and the warrior smiled back but they didn't say anything.

Darkenstar was padding into the leader's den to sleep. Creekfall, Fallenlight and Goldenblaze were all settling down on the dried up moss. All the warriors except Weathertail and Bouncefoot were inside the warrior's den, trying hard to sleep in the wreckage of the warriors den. Applepaw and Berrypaw were the only apprentices in the apprentice's den; they looked lonely, even though the two apprentices were fast asleep already.

They padded into the nursery, their eyes nearly hanging off of them and fell down beside Weathertail, who was waiting for them, her eyes nearly closed. The trio scared Weathertail but she didn't mind much, as long as Creekfall's kits were safe until she recovered.

_Well StarClan,_ Thought Destinykit as she settled in her messed up bed.

_When is the_ _torture going to start?_


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this took so long! Ugh, I should like punish myself for this! But I sort of have a solution! I have a new order in which I'll update my stories: It goes, this story, Roses in the Dark, and then Calm Before the Storm. Sound good? My other stories will be updated maybe when Roses in the Dark is complete. Here is a word from our author!**

** 'This must be my longest chapter yet!'**

**Galefire:**** I cannot wait to see my cats being mentioned in your story if they are in. Thanks for all your support. I'm working on a sequel like a human becomes a warrior, it's about the suit life on deck with a hint of Victorious, but it's mostly about Destinykit and her life in MistClan and dragons again! I love writing about her. **

**Hawktalon:**** Also thanks for the support, you're a true author! You have awesome stories! I read them!**

**Starbomb:**** Thanks, and it was a violent battle! XD! You deserve a cookie but I'm all out! Sorry, I'll get you one later.**

**Dark Dragon 4x4:**** New reviewer! Awesome! Thanks for the support like everyone else; it inspires me to write more!**

** 'Guys, I might not update so often, I have a story contest my mum, dad, my friends, AND Mrs. Coles, my teacher want me to enter, so I might work on that. Anyhow, BYE! **

** ~Pengirl~**

** And on with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

Destinykit woke up to a yowl of terror. She leapt up and raced outside to hear Darkenstar yowl "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" all the cats moaned as they woke up and gathered around the high rock tiredly. "Our hunting patrol has spotted a CloudClan hunting patrol on our territory so get training and ready, we attack CloudClan tomorrow at dawn."

"But-"Protested Applepaw. "They might not have known they were hunting on MistClan territory, the border marks need to be re-scented." A break of mutters and whispers broke out at Apple paw's protest.

"No buts!" Yowled Darkenstar. "We attack at dawn tomorrow; it is set for hunting on our territory, THE MUST SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" He yowled.

Falconleaf replied. "WAIT, THEY HAVE TRAINED DRAGONS, IF WE BATTLE WE MUST TRAIN OUR DRAGONS."

"Very well." Snarled Darkenstar. "We train the dragons each patrol we do. NOW NO MORE QUESTIONS!" He spat and padded off to his den.

"Well, the other Clans are going to hate us until TerrorClan, CloudClan, FeatherClan, and MistClan are no more!" wailed Falconleaf.

"Well Darkenstar isn't in the mood to argue, so we better get training our dragons." Moaned Applepaw sadly. Destinykit watched in awe as the Clan sadly prepared for battle. Mosskit was awake with Destinykit so she heard the battle was to take place at dawn. Weathertail was padding across the nursery and Darkkit was looking like he wanted to go talk to Darkenstar about his battle rights to stop battling his way out of problems.

"Well," whined Mosskit sadly. "We're going to have to learn to fight soon."

"Yep," agreed Darkkit. "In five moons, we need to learn battle moves, we're going to be apprentices."

"Wait, I need to tell Rockyflight something that could stop the battle from taking place." Mewed Destinykit.

But then, Darkenstar yowled. "Weathertail, Rockyflight, Berrypaw, Falconleaf, Firewind, you have permission to take your dragons and train them for tomorrow's battle." Destinykit raced into the nursery before she could see the dragons. She got very frightened of the dragons, even more than she first laid eyes on them, ever since the battle two dawns ago.

She heard big WOOSH noises as all the dragons except Berrypaw's new dragon, which he chose 3 dawns ago fly away. "Come on Long-Tail." Destinykit heard Berrypaw moan sadly and angrily. She dug her head more and more into the dried up mossy nest. She really wanted to help the poor apprentice with his dragon but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

She heard a big WOOSH and "YAHOO!" from Berrypaw as they flew out of the Clan camp. Destinykit gave a squeak of terror as she heard roaring from the Dragon's Lair. Grassmoss heard the squeak and explained that they were saying good-bye to the dragons going off to training.

"Oh, right!" exclaimed Destinykit.

"Mosskit, Darkkit, Destinykit!" yowled Creekfall from the medicine cat's nest. The trio ran into the den and saw Creekfall's paw was gravely bleeding. "Get Goldenblaze." Creekfall rasped as her body started to run out of blood. Her injured paw was bleeding on and off for the two dawns since she got it but this was one of the worst times it was bleeding. Destinykit found it hard to believe. Her mother was bleeding to death.

Darkkit called "GOLDENBLAZE! GOLDENBLAZE!" He was yowling with all of his might but he didn't see her show up. Mosskit looked around the herbs and found the cobwebs so stop the bleeding. She kept using them until the horrible bleeding had stopped. It did, but the bleeding had left her frail and very weak.

"Cool Mosskit!" exclaimed Darkkit.

"Yeah, you saved Mother- Destinykit squeaked as she saw Astrid and Fallenlight fly into the Medicine Cat's Den. _Where's Goldenblaze? _Thought Destinykit sadly.

Fallenlight looked startled. "It was horrible!" she wailed.

"What was horrible?" asked Darkkit.

"Goldenblaze and I were looking for herbs when a fox leapt out and attacked Goldenblaze. She got a huge scar across her flank and she dropped. I managed to bounce onto this fox and tried to kill it. I bit into it as hard as I could but then it ran off, wailing as it left, way into CloudClan territory.

"I tried to stop Goldenblaze's bleeding flank but then she shivered and went limp. I knew there was nothing more I could do. So, bottom line is, Goldenblaze is dead."

"No!" wailed Destinykit sadly. "Not Goldenblaze! Anyone but her!" she sobbed into Darkkit's fur. He tried to soothe her crying but without success. "First Songstar, then Mouseflecks had to retire, and then Creekfall nearly died from bleeding, and no GOLDENBLAZE IS DEAD!" she wailed again uncontrollably.

"Let's just go to the nursery." Soothed Mosskit to her sad sister.

"Okay…" they padded on down to the nursery and Destinykit cried some more. "I'll miss her until my time comes to an end." She moaned.

"Well she was a good medicine cat," admitted Darkkit.

"The best medicine cat this Clan has ever seen." Added Mosskit.

"The ONLY medicine cat we've seen!" teased Darkkit to his younger sister. The two of them broke out into a play fight, thought Destinykit didn't notice. She was asleep.

Destinykit was padding across the clearing in her dream. It was pitch black at night all she had as light was an eerie glow in the distance. She saw it in the nursery but it was so far away. She tried running and saw Weathertail in the nursery with four kits beside her.

Weathertail gave a wail of pain and a pool of blood suddenly formed around her. Destinykit wailed and so did all the kits. Then Weathertail faded into the dark shadows and all she could see were four kits sadly crying for their mother. Destinykit then was flashed out of the nursery and into MistClan's hunting ground: Hollow Trees.

She saw Goldenblaze there, and Fallenlight. Suddenly, a CloudClan warrior leapt onto Goldenblaze and made a huge scar across her flank. Fallenlight leapt onto the CloudClan warrior and pushed him off. Goldenblaze shivered and went limp.

_A CloudClan warrior killed Goldenblaze? _Thought Destinykit sadly. _Why did Fallenlight lie? Then well he looked like a fox and he didn't talk. _She reasoned with herself. Then everything gave way to complete darkness and she woke up.

It was dawn, and Darkenstar and all the warriors were getting their traveling herbs from Fallenlight and were setting off, calling their dragons. The scared kit noticed that no-one was looking after the kits last night for they were too busy getting ready. Everyone leapt onto their dragons except Fallenlight and the elders and they took off to battle.

_Oh my Clan.._ Thought Destinykit. _Please StarClan, let them be okay._

"Hopefully all the warriors should come back safe and sound but StarClan doesn't control what happens in the Clans, or in battles." Whispered Songstar in her mind.

"Just hope they will."

**All for now , and a note to Pengirl, for me to submit Bailfeather in my story, I need to know what she looks like, also, sorry but I may have to change her name because a bail is some contract her something… and way, thanks for the joy of reading this story! Continue!**

** ~Mistyflower**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, here is the next chapter! In for a surprise and sadness? Oh yes…**

**Chapter 6**

It was moonrise by the time all the warriors except for Creekfall came back with their dragons. Destinykit put her head between her paws in fright as she saw all the dragons zoom past the nursery. She saw Darkenstar with a huge scar against his flank and tiny scratches on his muzzle. Weathertail had small scars and scabs across her underbelly. Destinykit thought of her dream of Weathertail.

_Well, it means four will rise, one will fall._ She thought teasingly to herself. She then saw Grassmoss padding up to the nursery to talk to the three kits. They then noticed that Creekfall had gone into battle and she wasn't among the other cats. Grassmoss sat down weakly and collapsed in the entrance. Destinykit, Mosskit and Darkkit saw the scars on his legs and paws were stopping him from walking.

"I bring some bad news," Started Grassmoss. Destinykit listened. "We were battling a huge blood-thirsty warrior called Windbreeze, me and Creekfall." Mosskit's eyes looked like she was watching the battle herself as he continued. "And then Windbreeze lifted his paw and clawed Creekfall on her belly. I tried to stop him but he was too strong for me," tears started to fall from his mossy green eyes and Darkkit knew what was coming. "Creekfall's paw started bleeding as well as her belly and Windbreeze finished her off by biting into her neck really hard. I'm so sorry. But Creekfall is dead."

Grassmoss finished, by now he was crying with guilt that he couldn't stop Destinykit, Darkkit and Mosskit from being motherless. Destinykit started crying with him. "Everyone. Who. Is. Important. To. Me . Is. Dead! Or dying!" she wailed and struggled to say between her tears. Darkkit started to feel tears falling down from his eyes and joined the wailing cats. Mosskit's tears built up in her eyes until no more room was available and tears started to fall down onto her silver cheeks.

The four cats started to wail. "Well," continued Grassmoss between his crying. He wiped some tears away with is paws. "I better deliver the bad news to Mouseflecks." He meowed sadly. "Creekfall's burial is at moonrise tomorrow. Be there, I'm sure she'd like to see you there while she watches over you in StarClan knowing she was protecting the hunting grounds so that MistClan could be strong."

"Okay," the three still crying kits replied.

"Good, good to see the trio is still doing well."

"Yeah," Darkkit meowed angrily; "I will kill Windbreeze when the next battle with CloudClan accrues!"

"REVENGE!" the two she-kits yowled between wails.

"Now right you three," they saw Rockyflight pad into the nursery, she had a few scars bleeding on her underbelly and ears. "Bed." She meowed sternly. The three noticed that she wasn't in the mood for arguments. "I know it is a shock that Creekfall is on her way to StarClan." She winced in pain as her ears bled badly. "But we need you three rested and good for the morning So that MistClan can know that we can try to remain strong."

"Okay," Mosskit yawned and fell asleep muttering "It was boring without the warriors here."

"I think my eyes will fall off" moaned Darkkit sleepily. He collapsed into the mossy nest and before you could say "Mouse-brain" he was asleep.

"Rockyflight," meowed Destinykit sleepily.

"Yeah?" whispered the new deputy.

"A battle will rise and a Song will fall, Dark will rise but not for long. A Rock will take over but then Destiny will rule and bring peace to the Clans forever." She whispered. "That rock is you, I think." Destinykit meowed wearily.

"I'll think about being in a prophecy." Joked Rockyflight and padded out of the nursery. Destinykit felt the coldness of leaf-bare flood into the nursery and chilliness fill the air. Destinykit shivered. She would have kept her warm in this cold air but she knew Creekfall was dead.

Destinykit thought. _My littermates and I will have to stay this cold until we're apprentices. _Destinykit felt the familiar dizzy darkness again and fell asleep.

She woke up in the other MistClan hunting grounds, MossyGrounds. She saw lots of StarClan cats that used to be MistClan cats. One stood out. Her mother, Creekfall was easily recognizable with her thin fiery orange fur and the silver/blue glow around her made her stand out even more.

"Mother?" mewed Destinykit.

"Hello my little kit," smiled Creekfall.

"Who are all these cats?" she asked curiously.

"All former MistClan cats." replied Creekfall. Then suddenly all the StarClan cats but Songstar, Creekfall and Goldenblaze disappeared. Destinykit soon realized that there were three StarClan cats, and there were three kits in the litter she was born in.

"Wait!" she yowled.

"What is it, young destined one?" asked Songstar.

"Why did everyone disappear?" asked Destinykit. "Does it mean the end of MistClan?"

"No, young one." replied Goldenblaze, filling in for Songstar. "It means that there are three destined ones but one will rise to be leader and bring a stop to un-reasonable battles forever more."

"Is that like the prophecy Miststar gave me? But with more meaning?" she asked.

"Yes," all three cats replied at the same time.

"Okay, have you told Fallenlight in a dream yet?" asked Destinykit.

"She knows all about you and your prophecy," replied Creekfall reassuringly.

"Are you sure mother?" meowed Destinykit, her eyes wide.

"We are sure." Replied Goldenblaze. "Wake up, now, everyone thinks you are walking among us, its dawn in MistClan."

"Oh my I've slept in late!" cried out Destinykit as darkness over-took her and she shot right up.

"Good, you're awake finally!" groaned Darkkit.

"We were waiting to play all morning!" cried Mosskit.

"Oh thank StarClan your alive, Destinykit!" meowed Berrypaw, who was sitting at the entrance of the nursery, "Look outside!" he meowed excitedly. She looked outside and she saw pure white snow all over the MistClan camp!

"Woohoo, snow is here!" squeaked Destinykit.

"Check out the new game we made up while you were asleep." Yowled Darkkit. Mosskit and Darkkit dived into the snow and were hiding. Falconleaf was padding across the snowy clearing and Mosskit and Darkkit yowled "BOO!" and Falconleaf fell back onto her back. Destinykit and Berrypaw gave an _mrrow_ of laughter and Darkkit and Mosskit padded up to Falconleaf yowling.

"You thought!" Destinykit decided to join them. She tried hard to move and had to dig a tunnel to catch up to her older siblings. "BOO!" she squeaked and Darkkit and Mosskit fell on their backs squeaking. "Ha-ha! You though!" she yowled with laughter.

"Grrr" growled Darkkit and launched himself onto Destinykit and it turned into yet another play fights while Falconleaf was shaking the snow off her back with rage. Weathertail was padding out of the nursery and padded across to Grassmoss.

"Hey, what are Grassmoss and Weathertail doing?" mewed Mosskit.

"Hmmm…." meowed Darkkit trying to listen. He heard the word 'kits' but didn't hear the rest of it.

"Well?" asked Destinykit tauntingly "What are they doing?"

"I think Weathertail is expecting kits but I'm not completely sure that's what she said."

By now Destinykit was padding up to Grassmoss and Weathertail. Weathertail never noticed her and she said to Grassmoss "I think I'm expecting kits."

She heard Grassmoss mew "We have to tell Darkenstar!"

"No, not yet, Fallenlight doesn't know for sure, I just told you just in case I am, since you're the father if I am expecting kits."

_She is,_ Destinykit thought, _and then she'll die._


	8. Chapter 7

**Here we are with Chapter 7, enjoy!**

Destinykit, Mosskit and Darkkit were pushed out of the nursery into the clearing. It was four moons since Creekfall had died and Fallenlight had confirmed that Weathertail was expecting kits. She was having them now so the trio wasn't allowed into the nursery until they were born.

Destinykit was close to Weathertail, so she was worried when Fallenlight had said that something was going wrong. They saw Darkenstar sitting on the High Rock looking towards the nursery. He and the three destined kits saw Oceanblast and Firewind trying to see what was happening.

Fallenlight yowled "There's one!" Grassmoss was desperate to see his mate and new kit. "There's kit number two," now Grassmoss was nearly ready to claw the ears off of Fallenlight to get to his mate and two new kits. "There's kit number three," yowled Fallenlight. "There we go four healthy kits." She yowled. Weathertail was very weak. Grassmoss and Destinykit were allowed in. Everyone else had to leave.

Weathertail rasped "Grassmoss, I love you, take care of our kits."

"'What? Weathertail, don't leave me!" cried Grassmoss.

"Goodbye Destinykit," Weathertail groaned, "Make sure that Grassmoss doesn't screw up taking care of the kits," she joked as she groaned. Weathertail then jerked and fell limp. Her breath cut short.

_Just like my dream._ Thought Destinykit sadly. '

"She's…" Grassmoss gulped "…dead!" he cried. He then stared at his kits. "Destinykit," meowed Grassmoss. Destinykit looked up in shock. "Would you like to name one?"

Destinykit meowed "Sure." Weathertail's dragon looked in at the limp she-cat and roared. Destinykit gave an all-mighty squeak and raced behind Grassmoss and covered her ears with fright. She heard the loudest footsteps ever in her five moons of life and looked up. The dragon was padding over to the Dragon's Lair.

Destinykit then emerged from behind Grassmoss and looked at the kits. She saw a black tom with brown splashes on his underbelly and everywhere else. _Splashkit._ Thought Destinykit. "What about that one Splashkit?" asked Destinykit, pointing her tail at the black tom with the brown splashes all over him.

"Yeah," Grassmoss meowed. He pointed at the brown she-cat with white streaks on her paws. "Streakkit," he meowed. He then put his tail on a dark grey tom with white 'socks' and white spots on his chest. "Jaggedkit," and he let Destinykit name the last tiny, white she-kit with creamy spots on her back.

"Frostkit," she meowed.

"Well, we better tell Darkenstar." Meowed Grassmoss.

"I'll tell him," whispered Destinykit. "I'm good at delivering bad news to leaders." Without saying anything more, Destinykit was racing out of the nursery, but first stopping to Oceanblast. "Oceanblast," Destinykit panted. "Can…you feed…Weathertail's kits…She is…dead…" she panted with all her might.

Darkenstar heard Destinykit's panting and padded up to them, his sly eyes seemed to rest not on the nursery, not on Grassmoss, not on Oceanblast, but on five moon old Destinykit. He raced to her and stood on her with his front-right paw up to her throat. "_What_ did you say about Weathertail?" he yowled. The whole clan saw him abusing a kit and Mosskit and Darkkit looked at their leader, wide eyed in shock that he was doing this to their sister. Firewind tried to stop him but he gave his _'Don't you dare_ _or I'll banish you'_ look to him and Firewind raced back to the clan cats.

"I…I said that Weathertail was d...d...d...dead sir!" wailed Destinykit.

He released his paw from the terrified she-kit. "Fine!" he snapped and he stepped off her and the clan heard him mumbling as he padded off to his den with rage.

"That was scary, Destinykit!" Yowled Berrypaw.

"Uh-huh!" cried Mouseflecks. "I told you he'd be evil!" he snarled sternly and sneakily.

"Mouseflecks, we _all_ knew he'd be evil but not as evil as this, attacking a kit; has that tom got any respect for the warrior code?" yowled Featherfur.

Yarrowshadow replied "He has no respect for the warrior code and - KEEP THE STARCLAN DOWN!" he snarled deeply and sharply.

"Yeah," whispered Darkkit.

"We need to teach him a lesson!" growled Mosskit keeping her voice as low as possible.

Bouncefoot meowed sternly "We need a plan, tonight, every cat in this clan go to MossyGrounds; even Destinykit, Darkkit and Mosskit. But we just need one cat to stay behind and take care of the newest kits,"

"I'll do it," whispered Oceanblast, "I'll go get borage leaves from Fallenlight." Oceanblast padded up to the medicine cat and the gathered cats heard her whispering.

"Grassmoss, what are the kit's names?" asked Berrypaw, bringing it up made the Clan whisper and wonder what the kits were like, Darkkit and Mosskit especially.

Grassmoss growled "SILENCE!" and the Clan stopped talking. Destinykit padded up to Grassmoss. "Their names are Frostkit and Splashkit" Destinykit started.

"Jaggedkit and Streakkit" Grassmoss finished.

"You may go in and see them now," Fallenlight mewed. "Oceanblast ate the borage leaves and she's feeding them now." The Clan scampered across to the nursery to see the new kits with their foster mother. They were nearly climbing up onto each other but Darkkit and Mosskit weren't afraid to do that.

Darkkit leapt on top of Swallowheart, who was nearly at the front. Mosskit hitched a ride on Firewind, who wanted to see the new kits and see his mate. Firewind and Mosskit were leaping across the other cats and Mosskit nearly fell off about 30 times. Destinykit laughed at her littermates and didn't go in for she had already seen them.

Grassmoss introduced them to the cats. He pointed his tail as he said "Splashkit, Streakkit, Jaggedkit and Frostkit."He meowed proudly. All the cats saw Darkenstar pad in and all the cats stayed out of his way.

"The kits' names?" demanded Darkenstar with no hesitations.

Grassmoss stammered as he pointed his tail to each one "Splashkit, Streakkit, Jaggedkit and Frostkit" he meowed.

"Okay!" snarled Darkenstar. He stared at the clan's newest kits. "We've got one dead warrior and four new kits. That shall be good for the clan," he spat coldly and whispered into Oceanblast's ears. "You better take care of these kits or I'll banish you!" he spat unkindly into her ears.

"Okay," she replied back quickly. All the cats started to pad out behind Darkenstar.

"I wish Weathertail didn't die!" cried Mosskit.

"Whoa!" meowed Darkkit. "Four new denmates!"

"Yeah for a moon!" teased Mosskit and they again broke out into a little mini-fight.

"In a moon we need to stop behaving like kits!" yowled Destinykit outraged at her den-mates. Mosskit and Darkkit ignored her and they continued. Darkkit then yowled as they continued to 'fight'

"We are learning the moves to fight WHILE we play-fight!"

Destinykit sighed, giving up. She saw Grassmoss, Mouseflecks and Firewind dragging out Weathertail from the nursery and into the clearing for the burial. "She was a good warrior." meowed Firewind as he dragged her out, muffling under her fur.

"I agree." muffled Mouseflecks before adding "I knew her since she was a kit."

"Wow, your old!" teased Grassmoss under his breath.

"Ha-ha!" the destined kit giggled at Grassmoss's remark. Mosskit and Darkkit finally snapped out of their fight and padded up to Destinykit, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, what are you giggling at?" asked Darkkit. Destinykit whispered what had happened with Mouseflecks and Grassmoss to him. Darkkit laughed a bit too loud and Grassmoss gave him a weird look. Darkkit whispered the joke to Mosskit and the three were laughing their tails off until the sun was setting.

**All for now! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for such a long wait guys, I've been very busy! Here you are Pengirl, and good job too! My favorite character is Darkkit I have to say… Who are yours?**

**Chapter 8**

The sun set over MistClan's camp and Darkenstar was patrolling the camp to make sure no cat was awake so they could concentrate on hunting and training better the next day. The whole clan heard Darkenstar whisper "I better go to bed." and Darkkit looked out of the nursery. Darkenstar didn't even see him looking at him and he settled down onto his nest and closed his eyes.

Darkkit whispered to his litter-mates "The eagle has hit the sack."

"What!" the two she-kits whispered, knowing that if the spoke too loud Darkenstar would wake up.

"Darkenstar has went to bed!" spat Darkkit angrily.

"Good luck," whispered Oceanblast. Destinykit and Mosskit ran to get the warriors as Darkkit went to retrieve the traveling herbs for Destinykit, Mosskit and for himself, for they were a bit weak to make it to MossyGrounds without collapsing with exhaustion. Berrypaw offered to Destinykit for her to ride Long-Tail, his dragon to MossyGrounds so she won't collapse but she refused without hesitation.

_Those things really creep me out. _she thought and then shivered. The outraged cats set off to MossyGrounds. They made a pact that they will be back by sun high and before Darkenstar woke up. Falconleaf lead them to MossyGrounds.

"This is going to be a long journey." Groaned Darkkit obviously annoyed that he had to walk because Destinykit wouldn't take Berrypaw's offer to take Long-Tail.

"Oh don't be a moan mouse-brain." growled Destinykit coldly, padding as fast as she could.

"Hey!" squeaked Darkkit, mad. He launched himself onto his sister. Mosskit was panting with exhaustion. MossyGrounds was just past HollowTrees and up another ravine a bit. Destinykit and Darkkit stopped fighting and started to feel the tiredness in their paws.

"How much longer are we from MossyGrounds?" moaned Mosskit.

"'Not much longer now," soothed Bouncefoot.

"Here, some traveling herbs." mewed Darkkit, giving his two tired sisters them and the two she-kits ate them. He gulped them down as well and they sprinted across to Applepaw and Rockyflight.

Rockyflight meowed "We're here, MossyGrounds." Destinykit stared at the MistClan hunting ground. There was a huge tree with lots of branches. There were lots of bushes all around the hunting ground. Some mouse dens were covering the under the bushes but none of them had strong scents of prey. The grounds were completely mossy.

"Let's get upon the branches of the tree so we get more privacy." whispered Berrypaw.

"Good idea." meowed Firewind. The cats started to leap onto the first branch. Mosskit leapt onto the branch first of the three kits. Darkkit scrabbled onto the branch and just held onto it with his razor sharp claws. He managed to get up onto it. Destinykit bounced onto the branch with one leap. The rest of the warriors except Rockyflight were nearly onto the top and were getting smaller and smaller.

"Awe StarClan, that is going to be a long leap over!" moaned Mosskit.

"Easy!" squeaked Destinykit and got ready to jump. She unsheathed her claws so she could sink them into the bark. Destinykit jumped and made the jump over to the next branch, which was way up and way over to the right side. Her claws sunk into the branch. Mosskit and Darkkit's jaws dropped as Destinykit climbed more steadily onto the second branch.

Rockyflight jumped onto the branch next and got over. She scrambled onto the branch. Mosskit jumped with all her might and just made it onto the next branch. Darkkit leapt onto the far away branch. He made it but like Mosskit, only just. His sharp claws stuck onto the ruff bark and he made it up with a heavy push. "Okay, we made it." Panted Rockyflight.

Destinykit moaned "Fourteen more branches to go until we reach the rest of the warriors!" The two other kits groaned. They started to pounce from branch to branch. Ten minutes later, the four cats made it up to the outraged MistClan cats. The moon was shining very bright when they began the MistClan warrior/apprentice/kit meeting.

"What are we going to do about Darkenstar?" asked Applepaw. The gathered cats started to mumble ways that they could bust Darkenstar's plan.

"Did anyone see what happened at Songstar's death?" asked Bouncefoot. Destinykit closed her eyes and she asked StarClan and Songstar that could she tell her Clan. The blonde she-cat appeared. Her blonde fur stood out more with the silver/blue light was around her.

"I give you permission to tell the clan about the killing, but not about the prophecy." She whispered.

Destinykit opened her eyes and exclaimed "I did!" The mad cats gasped and Falconleaf spoke up.

"Who killed Songstar before Darkenstar became leader?" she yowled.

"Darkenstar did it!" cried Destinykit. The clan screeched in madness. They broke out in mad mumbles.

"So, what's our plan?" yowled Berrypaw after the mumbling had died down.

"What to do… what to do…" Destinykit whispered quietly. She closed her eyes and whispered to StarClan "What do we do StarClan?"

Suddenly Creekfall's voice filled the air "Tell the deputy to say at the next Gathering and the clans will rise up against him."

"Are you sure, mother?" whispered the she-kit.

"Yeah, my young destined kit, I am so sure." Destinykit opened her bright green eyes.

"Rockyflight, you and the warriors and apprentices tell the clans that he killed Songstar and so he can be banished from the forest or that they can kill him even though it's a Gathering." meowed Destinykit. The clan broke out in muttering.

Rockyflight spoke up "Very well! We shall do it at the next Gathering!"

"Well we have a plan, we need to fulfill it." Meowed Bouncefoot.

"At the next Gathering." reminded Mosskit.

"Let's go and hunt before we go backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" meowed Destinykit and she fell off her space on the tallest branch on the huge tree. _Oh come on StarClan!_ thought Destinykit. She landed onto the mossy ground of MossyGrounds with a huge thud and everything went blacker for her. Destinykit was in agony. _StarClan, is this the end of my time?_


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took an insanely long time! I've been super duper busy! And my tab button wasn't working (AGAIN!) And to Pengirl, I'll have to think of it, because I still might continue Mistyflower's story, just maybe rewritten… thanks for the offer though! Good Chapter!**

**~ Mistyflower**

**Chapter 9**

Destinykit was wondering around a clearing where no other cats could be found. She smelt the scent of Weathertail, her friend. Destinykit gave an mrrow of fright. She didn't know where she was at all and she saw her fur starting to go a silver/blue glowing colour. Weathertail slowly appeared out of no-where and scared the she-kit. "Weathertail? Where…where am I?" asked Destinykit.

"StarClan." whispered the silver she-cat.

"I don't want to go to StarClan unless I get to say good-bye to Darkkit and Mosskit!" Destinykit wailed.

Creekfall appeared, padding out of the darkness. "You need to recover, my special kit, this is where you go to recover from a near-death accident." The StarClan she-cat meowed comforting the scared she-kit.

"Then, why do I have the same glow you two have?" she meowed frightened.

"It will help you see, young destined one." replied Weathertail.

"You have recovered well, you now shall have permission to open your eyes and return to MossyGrounds." whispered Creekfall.

"Okay, Iove you mother!" mewed Destinykit sadly. She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw Darkkit and Mosskit, Berrypaw, Rockyflight and Bouncefoot all peeking down at her. Swallowheart and the other warriors were pouncing down the branches to get to the five moon old kit. Falconleaf was the last to bounce down from the last branch and she looked up at the sky. It was nearly sunrise and the sky was becoming a light orange colour.

Darkenstar would be waking up by now! "Guys, IT'S NEARLY DAWN"' screeched Falconleaf. Destinykit shot up like a weed.

"We have to get moving!" she told her clan-mates. She tried to take a step but she fell back down. Destinykit looked down at her two front paws. They had two, huge bleeding scars on them. Destinykit winced as she tried to lick it clean.

"I might have cobwebs here, if I know what they look like." meowed Darkkit.

"Found them!" announced Mosskit. She grabbed the cobwebs from Darkkit's collection of traveling herbs and she set them gently onto Destinykit's leg scars.

"Thanks," mewed Destinykit to her older sister.

"You're welcome." smiled Mosskit.

"I'll carry her." Offered Firewind and picked up the injured she-kit. The Clan cats set off back to camp, running as fast as they could to do Destinykit and Firewind. They made it back to camp just in time but, Darkkit, Mosskit and Destinykit were being carried, they were sleeping by the time they reached camp.

Firewind carefully set down Destinykit onto the mossy green nest, being careful not to make the she-kits injuries worse than they already were. Swallowheart ended up carrying Mosskit back home. She set the older she-kit down gently beside Destinykit. Bouncefoot was carrying the herbs on his back and Darkkit with his jaws. He put down Darkkit onto his part of the nest and Bouncefoot padded down to Fallenlight to return the remaining herbs.

Destinykit heard paw steps outside the nursery and she woke up. Darkenstar was padding towards the nursery! Rockyflight was lying to the leader saying that there was a fox that got into the nursery and attacked Destinykit the past night. Darkenstar really believed this and so he went down to see Destinykit, under Rockyflight and Star clan's supervision.

Mosskit and Darkkit felt Darkenstar come in and he stared coldly at the scarred Destinykit. "Why didn't you KILL THAT FOX!" snarled Darkenstar angrily.

"I...I'm too young to fight s-s-sir." whispered Destinykit, nervously. Darkenstar gave a mad look at her and turned to face Mosskit and Darkkit.

"Why didn't you two DEFEND YOUR SISTER!" Darkenstar yowled.

"Darkenstar, stop it, their only kits!" protested Oceanblast, who was in the nursery, still nursing Grassmoss's kits. Grassmoss was in the warrior's den, catching up on his sleep, luckily Darkenstar didn't notice.

"Be quiet, Oceanblast!" snapped the evil tom coldly. "Anyway, the Gathering is tonight and so we need every warrior asleep by daylight .Bouncefoot, Applepaw and Berrypaw, you three will stay here and watch out for that stupid fox again." He snarled.

"Okay, Darkenstar." the Clan replied sadly.

Darkenstar snapped "To the warrior den and apprentice den except Rockyflight, Berrypaw, Firewind and Falconleaf. You four are on hunting patrol. The rest of you warriors, tell Grassmoss wherever he is that he's on border patrol with Swallowheart, Bouncefoot and Applepaw at moonrise before the Gathering to make sure there are no pure scents of fox around our territory." He confirmed and padded back to his den.

"He's lost eight lives in the past four moons, due to lots of battles and arguments with other clans, let's just hope to StarClan that the warriors and medicine cat can get CloudClan, FeatherClan and TerrorClan to rise up against Darkenstar and battle him so he can lose his last life." Whispered Darkkit, releasing his sharp claws, that accidently clawed up his part of the nest.

"Well, I'm so tired still so let's get to bed and to sleep until daylight." Meowed Mosskit. Destinykit heard tiny squeaking from Splashkit, Streakkit, Frostkit and Jaggedkit. She didn't really mind, she knew their eyes were opened and they would be outside, exploring by daylight, when they woke up.

Darkkit scrunched up his claws again and started to curl up in a black ball of fluff. Mosskit had her whole body stretched out and she had her underbelly showing. Destinykit was curled up into a ball but her two front paws out so she wouldn't hurt the new scars on her legs. She felt Fallenlight come in to examine Destinykit's legs. She winced in her near-sleep as the kit felt Fallenlight lap at her scars to stop the bleeding.

Destinykit felt tapping as she opened her eyes. Fallenlight was tapping her with her long tail and she was holding out some poppy seeds. "Eat this and it might stop the pain a tiny bit." Fallenlight whispered to the leg scarred Destinykit.

Destinykit gobbled up the poppy seeds and went to sleep so she could wake up and see the new kits explore the camp for the first time.

**Okay short chappie I know.**

**Guys, can you please submit OC'S because I am going to write chapter 19 next and I'm thinking some loners can come in.**

**~ Pengirl**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I take so long on these you guys! Better not keep you waiting any longer, here we are! And sorry that I posted Chapter 9 twice… hopefully it's fixed now!**

**Chapter 10**

It was one moon since Destinykit's near-death accident and the Gathering had went as planned. Rockyflight and the other warriors of MistClan had announced that Darkenstar had killed Songstar and StarClan approved that they could kill the evil leader at their command. Rockyflight had made the journey to the Moonstone at the next moonrise and was now named Rockystar.

Destinykit, Darkkit and Mosskit were going to become apprentices today. Mosskit asked Fallenlight if she could be her apprentice and she had said yes. Mosskit was excited that she could be the next MistClan medicine cat.

Destinykit, Mosskit and Darkkit's eyes glittered with excitement as Rockystar climbed upon to the Highrock. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" yowled Rockystar cheerfully. Frostkit, Streakkit, Splashkit and Jaggedkit were all one moon old and they gathered at the front of the nursery. Destinykit remembered sitting there with Mosskit and over-sleeping Darkkit. She sniggered at the thought happily.

"Darkkit, Mosskit, Destinykit, please come upon to the High Rock!" she meowed once all the cats were gathered. "This is a proud day for MistClan, by naming apprentices, we show that MistClan shall survive, and remain strong." She yowled. Destinykit's eyes widened with determinateness as she continued.

"Destinykit, from now until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Destinypaw."Destinypaw's eyes filled with wonder as she thought who her mentor was going to be. "Swallowheart, I think you're ready for an apprentice, you shall be Destinypaw's mentor." she finished and then went to Darkkit.

"Darkkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Darkpaw. Bouncefoot, I think you're ready for an apprentice, you shall mentor Darkpaw." Meowed Rockystar excitedly. "Mosskit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Mosspaw." Rockystar nodded to Fallenlight, because she knew Fallenlight knew what to do.

"Cats of MistClan, as you know I will not be around forever. So it is time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that is amazing at healing and detecting herbs, and I know she will do her best to heal her clan at all costs. Your next medicine cat shall be Mosspaw." announced Fallenlight happily.

"Mosspaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Fallenlight?" mewed Rockystar.

Mosspaw meowed delightedly "Yes, Rockystar."

Fallenlight then meowed "Then at the Half-Moon you must travel to Mothermouth, to be accepted by StarClan before the other Medicine cats."

Rockystar meowed "The good wishes of all MistClan will go with you." Mosspaw then touched noses with Fallenlight, Destinypaw touched noses with Swallowheart and Darkpaw touched noses with Bouncefoot.

"Destinypaw, Darkpaw, Mosspaw, Destinypaw, Darkpaw, Mosspaw!" all the Clan cheered, even Frostkit, Streakkit, Jaggedkit and Splashkit. Destinypaw padded down off the High Rock with the warriors and the new medicine cats of MistClan. Frostkit was the first to congratulate Destinypaw and Swallowheart on their mentor and apprenticeship. She and her littermates Streakkit, Splashkit and Jaggedkit followed behind.

Frostkit was the youngest of Grassmoss and the dead Weathertail's litter. Jaggedkit, Streakkit, Splashkit and Frostkit were only one moon old and they thought Oceanblast was their mother but the four kits knew for a fact that Grassmoss was their father.

They came up to the three apprentices and they chorused "Congratulations Darkpaw, Mosspaw and Destinypaw."

"Thank you." the three new apprentices said at the same time. They padded down to the apprentices den with Berrypaw and Applepaw. They decided to tell each other stories they make up at the top of their heads. They agreed that the apprentice to make up the best story received the best piece of prey in the fresh-kill pile.

Darkpaw told a story about this forbidden love story about a TerrorClan and MistClan cats called Falcondeep and Lakestep who ended up having forbidden kits, Mousekit, Nightkit and Skykit. The kits went to join TerrorClan where their father lived and they grew up with guilt of their forbidden birth.

Applepaw made up a story about this cat called Leapclaw who was to become the medicine cat even though he was trained as a warrior, he had to train an apprentice who was better at this and his dragon ended up falling in love with a FeatherClan dragon so he had a lot of trouble. Destinypaw decided she didn't like the dragon part of that story.

Berrypaw told an awesome story about four loners called Hollow, Melon, Amber and Raven. They had an unbreakable bond and they ended up in a dangerous prophecy and a dangerous adventure. They survived but Amber had kits before they reached back to their old home. It was drama for the other three when the kits were born but they grew to love them. The cats returned safely but after foxes and rats in cahoots with each other kidnapped them.

Mosspaw told a story about a prophecy about a Penguin, Bat, Zebra and a Nettle. Then 4 kits were born names Penguinkit, Nettlekit, Batkit and Zebrakit. Penguinkit was close to her sisters but her brother was secretly evil. He tried to ruin the prophecy that was meant to take place by feeding his 3 sisters death berries but their mother, Oceansky and their leader, leader of CloudClan, their father Jaggedstar spotted him before he had a chance to give them to his sisters. Jaggedstar had to banish Nettlekit while he was a kit for what he was about to do.

But Destinypaw won with the story of her StarClan visits. Creekfall telling her one of the StarClan places, Weathertail with the newest litter and her dying, Miststar telling her about her origin, Songstar telling her about the three destined kits. The apprentices were watching in awe as she told on. When Destinypaw finished her story they started to vote.

Berrypaw voted for Destinypaw, Applepaw voted for Destinypaw, Darkpaw voted for Destinypaw, and Mosspaw voted for Destinypaw. Destinypaw voted for Berrypaw's story but it was agreed that Destinypaw got the fresh-kill. Rockystar gave permission for the warriors and apprentices to eat and the apprentices distracted the warriors.

Destinypaw sneaked to the fresh-kill pile and picked out the best piece of prey. The prey was a red/grey squirrel and it was the fattest, meatiest one there. She picked it up and the other apprentices padded over to gobble up their chosen prey. After Destinypaw had eaten the prey, she decided to catch up on her sleep.

Her normally bright green eyes were dark and dull and her eyes were nearly hanging off. Destinypaw sprinted as fast as her aching paws would take her, as she tried her very best to be the first apprentice in the den. She was and Destinypaw was delighted by that. She saw a comfortable spot which was nice and mossy, but dry at the same time.

She looked down and saw that her scars on her legs were acting up and starting to bleed again. Destinypaw decided before she would sleep, she would get her leg scars checked out and maybe get some cobwebs for them. She padded towards the medicine cat's den but she saw Fallenlight wasn't there, but Mosspaw was.

"Hey, Destinypaw!" greeted the young medicine cat apprentice. Mosspaw then realized why her sister was meeting her here. She looked down at Destinypaw's legs. Blood was slowly dripping down onto them and running down Destinypaw's tabby brown legs. There were tiny drops of blood at the entrance to the den, but not much that it would stay there forever. "Come in, and I'll examine your legs, Destinypaw" smiled Mosspaw.

Destinypaw slowly padded into the den, being careful not to send her legs into a bleeding Clan highway. She lay down, expanding her scarred, bleeding front legs. Mosspaw and Destinypaw heard the huge footsteps of two dragons that Fallenlight was trying to control. Destinypaw closed her eyes and a huge squeak of terror came from the she-cat's mouth.

Destinypaw heard the footsteps going away slowly and she slowly opened her green eyes. Mosspaw was nearly rolling on her back with laughter. "You know we have to go to that dragon adoption cave at the end of the MistClan territory tomorrow to adopt a dragon for us to train." Yowled Mosspaw, still laughing her tail off.

Her laughter started to fade and she got back to hooking out Fallenlight's cobwebs. She found them and gently set them on Destinypaw's paws. The bleeding faded down to a slight trickle and Destinypaw sighed with relief.

"Thanks." Destinypaw thanked her older sister and padded off to the apprentices den slowly. She saw Darkpaw slowly pad into the den and was curling up into the nest next to the spot she found that was up to her standards. She gently curled up onto her nest and closed her eyes.

_Darkenstar, we have a better leader than you have ever been_. Destinypaw thought. _Enjoy your life in the Dark Forest.  
><em>  
><strong>Like it?<strong>

**Oh and Apfel is accepted, Joltner. She will appear in chapter 20, for I skipped ahead and did 19 X3**

**~Pengirl~**


	12. Chapter 11

** Little quicker this time, huh? By the way, remember that male dragons are called "Flames" and female dragons are "She-dragons".**

**Chapter 11**

The sun was rising over MistClan's camp and light poured into the apprentices den where Destinypaw and Darkpaw were catching up on their sleep after their vigil. The light slowly reached its way up to Destinypaw. Destinypaw felt a huge yawn reach its way up to her throat and so she yawned. She scrabbled up because her legs were weak from the bleeding the last dawn. She thought. _I have to_ _get a dragon today, NOOOOOOOOOOOO_!

"Destinypaw wake up!" meowed Darkpaw and Mosspaw together happily.

"What the…" squeaked Destinypaw.

"Bouncefoot, Fallenlight and Swallowheart all said that we have to get up now and get a dragon to keep." explained Mosspaw.

_Aw, come on StarClan!_ Thought Destinypaw angrily. She shook her fur and slowly stood up on to her paws. Destinypaw, Mosspaw and Darkpaw padded slowly out of the den into the clearing to catch up with their mentors. Bouncefoot, Swallowheart and Fallenlight were chatting and carefully stroking and preparing their dragons for the journey as the apprentices caught up to the talking warriors and medicine cat.

"Eeek!" squeaked Destinypaw as she padded up the cats and dragons.

Destinypaw, Darkpaw and Mosspaw meowed, "Bouncefoot, Swallowheart, Fallenlight, we are ready to go get our dragons!" The other two over-excited apprentices never noticed Destinypaw's under-excited and scared tone as she meowed that. The six cats set off to the dragon adoption lair at the bottom of their territory.

"Hey, Swallowheart, Destinypaw, Darkpaw and I can train with our new dragons and we can learn how to train and tame the dragons, while Mosspaw, Fallenlight and their dragons could learn all the herbs and learn how to collect them and all that." Suggested Bouncefoot thoughtfully.

"Great idea, Bouncefoot." meowed Darkpaw,

"I could teach Mosspaw about the herbs she hasn't seen before and teach her new dragon about them as well." Meowed Fallenlight. They all nodded but Destinypaw was more nervous than she ever was before.

By dawn they had reached the dragon adoption lair. Destinypaw stared up at the big cave-like place. Mosspaw and Darkpaw looked a lot excited but Destinypaw was nervous. The cats padded into the cave entrance. It was dark with a bit of light near the end of the cave. There were tiny roars and loud roars. Destinypaw squeaked at the roars and she wished she could just race back to the camp. The huge echoing footsteps of dragons filled the cave air. Lights were filling the air as the six cats were stepping to the end of the cave.

There was an elderly cat sitting at two middle sized boulders. "Oh I see there are three new apprentices to adopt new dragons." Rasped the calico tom, smiling at the three new apprentices. "My name is Thumper." he explained. "I am the manager of this adoption cave." He meowed. "Come this way." Thumper led them through a narrow tunnel and it lead them to a bigger cave.

The roars were way louder but they all stopped and stared at the tiny apprentices. "Each dragon has his or her own back-story of how and where they were grown and how they ended up here." Thumper told Destinypaw, Darkpaw and Mosspaw. They stopped at this huge dragon with two heads with lumpy head scales. He was sky blue and green scaled and he had jagged amber eyes.

"This dragon was brought to us by this very old cat called Valentine. She was a very pretty blonde she-cat with the most beautiful deep blue eyes…" Thumper went into a dreamy kind of thought.

Swallowheart bent down and whispered into Destinypaw's ear "He did this last time, when I was adopting Striker,"

"THUMPER!" snapped Fallenlight and Bouncefoot together.

"Oh sorry… anyway," Thumper continued. "When Valentine left this dragon here she said she needed the best apprentice to train and take care of him." Thumper meowed again dreamy hinted in his tone of meow. Darkpaw looked at him thoughtfully. Thumper and the cats moved on and one dragon caught Mosspaw's eye.

"What happed to this cutie?" asked Mosspaw thoughtfully.

"That old gal?" meowed Thumper. "She was brought to us by a young, very badly injured she-cat with a stump for a tail. The cat said that she had to stop training this young dragon. She is very active but gentle and caring." Thumper meowed gently. "Stroke her," he whispered to Mosspaw. Destinypaw saw the she-cat's paw reach out to carefully stroke the dragon. She roared to reveal that she had no teeth.

She whispered to the dragon "I could adopt you and call you No-tooth." she joked. The dragon snorted disagreeing with her. "Okay then, Broken-tooth?" _No! _The dragon seemed to snort at her. "I'll think." Mosspaw whispered. The cats moved on to these smaller dragons. Destinypaw stared at one that was all curled up. She had a bit of a torn wing so it couldn't fly. The cats saw that for once, Destinypaw didn't have scared eyes going towards a dragon.

Thumper mewed gently to the dragon. "Here girl, steak." he whispered. She was not much taller than the boulders that the six clan cats saw when they reached the first part of the cave but she was taller than Destinypaw. She flapped her wings trying to fly but without success. There were lots of mocking roars from all the other dragons when she just flopped down again.

_Awwwww…_ Thought Destinypaw. _She isn't like other dragons, she gets teased by them_. Destinypaw smiled. The she-dragon has small, light green scales with crystal blue eyes. Her wing and her torn wing were falcon brown. The dragon stared at Destinypaw with wide, crystal blue eyes.

"Awwwww...she gets picked on a lot because of her broken wing." Whispered Destinypaw, her eyes stayed on the poor, not flying dragon. The flightless dragon just stared at her with her unblinking crystal eyes. "I think no-one's ever adopted you because of your torn wing." Whispered Destinypaw to the poor she-dragon.

"Now that dragon was left here by her owner because of her torn up wing, as you can see well… she cannot fly nor do anything that. All the other apprentices want dragons that can fly and that entire hullabaloo." Thumper meowed quietly.

Destinypaw thought. _That is the only dragon I'm not very scared of. _She heard Thumper continue,

"The breeder was teaching her how to hunt when this dragon's wing got caught in some branches, the cat called Melody, managed to get this beauty out but this wing is torn." Thumper held up his paw to the injured dragon's left wing, which was the one which was torn. "Melody had said that this dragon needs the best of care a cat could give her, even though she cannot fly." Thumper explained gently as not to scare the One-Winged dragon.

The cats padded on and he explained all the other dragons. "Well," meowed Thumper when the cats had caught up and he had explained their history. "Swallowpaw," Thumper began but Swallowheart interrupted him.

"It's Swallowheart." she meowed.

"Oh, right, I'm thinking of when you were an apprentice, I mean Darkpaw, sorry." he wheezed.

"I have picked my dragon." Darkpaw mewed. He padded up to the first dragon that they had saw and Thumper had explained his history. "Him," he mewed.

"Hmmm mmmm." whispered Thumper "And what shall you call him?"

"Hmmm… I think I shall call him Thorn." confirmed Darkpaw. Thumper left a nice, plump vole at his paw and newly-named Thorn stomped out of his tiny cage like cave. He ended up stopping but Thumper saw this. He saw that Thorn was trapped on a piece of rope. Thumper carefully untied Thorn's paw and the dragon flew off like a rocket. When Thorn took off to eat the vole, Thumper turned his head to Mosspaw happily

"Young medicine cat apprentice, Mosspaw, have you chosen your dragon?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yep!" cheered Mosspaw. She ran over to the toothless dragon. "Her!" she squeaked.

"Her name?" asked Thumper.

"Hmmm… Melon." she replied. Thumper untied new named Melon's paws and Melon flew out. The dragons roared with nervousness and Destinypaw covered her ears and gave a tiny squeak.

"Destinypaw, your new dragon?" asked Thumper. Destinypaw sprinted across the dragons to the one with the torn wing.

"Her," confirmed Destinypaw. The torn-winged dragon was back into her curling corner but she turned her head in surprise. All the other cat's jaws dropped in surprise.

"Destinypaw, at least pick one who can fly!" groaned Mosspaw.

"Listen to Mosspaw! Pick hmmm… that dragon!" moaned Darkpaw, pointing to this eagle brown flame dragon who had sharp icy blue eyes.

"No!" mewed Destinypaw, "She's the only dragon I'm not scared of! She makes me feel special because she has a torn wing; I got teased by the clan cats because of my dragon phobia! We both get made fun of, so were perfect together." She confirmed.

Bouncefoot, Fallenlight and Swallowheart all looked at each other and exchanged looks. "Well…" began Swallowheart.

"Ummmm…" continued Fallenlight

"You can adopt her, Destinypaw." finished Bouncefoot.

"Her name?" asked Thumper uneasy.

"Uhhhh…" Destinypaw thought. She then got a name suitable for the she-dragon.

"Flightless,"


	13. Chapter 12

**So sorry this has taken so long! I've been really caught up in getting in charge of my new horse (Ranger!) and the track season started, and things in my story Roses In The Dark has been getting very intense because it's almost over… enough of my rambling though… next chapter up and loaded (uploaded :P)! :) And sorry again… I accidently posted a Roses In The Dark story on here! AHH! What will I do with myself? So very sorry! It won't happen again! **

**Mistyflower**

**Chapter 12**

Destinypaw and Flightless padded up to the training hollow, with Darkpaw and Thorn, Swallowheart and Striker, Mosspaw and Melon, Bouncefoot and Cloud, Fallenlight, Astrid and Hollow were trying to control the flying technique. Destinypaw and Flightless skipped training but they decided to learn hunting, just not flying and fighting, at least until Destinypaw finished her secret plan.

Mosspaw was learning all the herbs while Darkpaw were learning how to fight. Flightless and Destinypaw sneaked off. "Don't worry, Flightless," soothed Destinypaw, "We'll get you to fly soon now follow me." She urged Flightless. The torn-winged dragon stared at her with her crystal blue eyes. "Come on," she moaned and then Flightless followed the she-cat.

They reached MossyGrounds, where lots of leaves and branches were dotting the ground. Destinypaw smiled. "This will be perfect for my plan," she whispered to herself. Flightless looked around, her eyes taking the hunting ground all in. The dragon stomped over to the only tree where Destinypaw had her accident as a kit. Flightless sniffed the faint scent of a fox and she lifted her head in alarm. Destinypaw got a whiff of the fox and explained to Flightless that it was gone ages ago and that they didn't need to worry.

Flightless stared at Destinypaw as the she-dragon watched Destinypaw grab leaves and sticks. She saw that Destinypaw was picking up moss and scratching it to a certain size and sticking it to the fallen branches. Flightless smelled a weird scent of rouge cats. A whole clan more like. Their scent was getting stronger every minute. Flightless roared in alarm and Destinypaw gave a tiny yowl of terror.

A whiff of the rouge cat scent went up Destinypaw's nose and her head shot up in alarm. She started to pick up and nudge the sticks even faster than she was before. Destinypaw started to stick the leaves she collected onto the wing-shaped sticks and branches. Flightless's eyes went fainter, like she was having a vision. She roared and Destinypaw leaped in alarm and saw that something was wrong with Flightless.

MossyGrounds went pitch black all of a sudden. Destinypaw tried to pad around MossyGrounds, wanting to find Flightless. Her paws seemed to stick to the ground and Destinypaw felt a nose touch her fur. She whipped her head around to see Miststar again. "Miststar!" exclaimed Destinypaw happy to see a familiar cat in the pure darkness.

"A great darkness is coming, Destinypaw, I can feel it, StarClan can feel it." whispered Miststar.

"What's wrong is the prophecy still going on!" wailed Destinypaw.

"Yes, it is Destinypaw, but, there is a great battle coming, which will make MistClan weaker, it is up to you to stop all our warriors dying." whispered Miststar urgently.

"How? When? Now? I want to return to Flightless!" wailed Destinypaw.

"Tell Firewind, he is the new deputy!" cried the she-cat. "Only you can stop MistClan's destruction!" snapped Miststar, her brown eyes gleaming with anger. The former leader slowly faded away into the shadows and MossyGrounds returned to normal.

The rouge cat scents were getting way stronger now. Destinypaw worked on her plan more quickly, it looked like they could go on fire. She soon finished and called "Flightless, here girl!" The dragon quickly made her way across the mossy grounds to her trainer. 'Here, young torn-winged one, you shall be flightless no more!' confirmed Destinypaw. She grabbed the wing carefully in her jaws and tied it onto what was left onto Flightless's torn wing.

"Try flapping it!" urged Destinypaw, knowing her plan to get Flightless to get flying again would work. Flightless listened to her trainer and started to flap her wings. Flightless leapt in surprise when she felt something hit her other wing as she flapped. She smiled towards Destinypaw happily and she started to hover above the ground.

Just before Destinypaw leapt onto the dragon, battle cries were heard. A gang of rouge cats swarmed MossyGrounds like a swarm of badgers. Flightless and Destinypaw looked at each other with scared eyes. Flightless roared and nudged her back like she was saying 'Get on!' and Destinypaw leapt on. Flightless roared a 'HELP!' roar and the training cats ran.

Flightless landed on the ground and Destinypaw jumped off. Lots of the rouge cats yowled with anger. Destinypaw didn't know much about fighting but she liked learning on the job. She leapt onto this huge rouge and bit him right down as far as far as her teeth will go. Destinypaw winced as she felt a bigger, way stronger rouge hold onto her leg and bit and clawed at it.

She heard Darkpaw yowl and just caught a glimpse of her brother attacking the rouge and claw his eyes and ears. Mosspaw tried as best as she could to fight but Fallenlight held her back. Swallowheart hissed to Mosspaw "Get a patrol, quick!" and Mosspaw sprinted until her pelt disappeared into the deep shadows of the forest.

Destinypaw screamed as she felt another rouge scratch her tail. Swallowheart and Striker her dragon bounced onto the rouges. The rouges that had attacked Destinypaw screeched with agony and let go of the leg scarred she-cat. Destinypaw limped across the mossy grounds to climb up the tree to safety but as she reached it, a light grey rouge, not much bigger than Destinypaw herself, pounced on top of her.

"Get back, don't let my father see you escape, just go!" hissed the tom.

"Wait, you're a rouge, how do I know you aren't planning a trap for me, hmm?" challenged Destinypaw, "What is your name?"

"What is yours?" replied the sly tom.

"Destinypaw, yours?" the she-cat meowed.

"Mine is Nico." purred the tom, before saying "Nice name, Destinypaw.'

"You know, you are old enough to be an apprentice in my clan, Nico." Meowed Destinypaw happily.

The light grey tom smiled "I'll think about it, just go up the tree!" yowled the tom and raced off to pretend to fight the other cats. Destinypaw stared after the tom dreamily.

She shook her head and meowed to herself. _You love Berrypaw, and he loves you back, he has even said so when I fell off the tree, I heard him say so in StarClan. So I cannot love Nico more_. Her eyes fell onto focusing onto getting onto the tallest branch on the tree, the one where she had not nearly killed. Her eyes then rested onto a cat that was following Mosspaw, who was just arriving from MistClan camp. Berrypaw.

Destinypaw yowled "Berrypaw!" and the tom stared up at the climbing she-cat. Catching him off-guard, the rouges bounces on top of him but she saw Nico running to fight his rouge-mates off the tom. Once he fought him off she saw him talking to Berrypaw, and then Berrypaw sprinted off to the tree and started to catch up with Destinypaw.

Destinypaw purred "Berrypaw, you came."

And the senior apprentice replied. "Of course I did, Destinypaw, I love you." Destinypaw's eyes widened with joy and she purred happily

"I love you too." Miststar suddenly appeared on the branch next to the two lovesick cats. "It is time to bring peace to this battle, Destinypaw, and well done on your love." Miststar purred happily.

"Thank you," meowed Destinypaw and Miststar slowly disappeared. Destinypaw, who she hadn't noticed she was sitting on the branch, stood up and yowled, "QUIET! Do we need a fight? Do we need to fight for food, or to make other cats weaker, or is it just for fun? No, IT IS FOR SURVIVAL and right now, we are RUINING THE CHANCES BY HURTING EACH OTHER! Do we need to fight? Do we need the weakness caused by wounds? Let me tell you now we DO NOT!" she yowled at the top of her voice.

All the cats sat down, started to wave their tails and stared up at Destinypaw. Berrypaw moved beside Destinypaw and curled his tail up next to hers. He whispered in her ear "Well done she-cat, you did it."

The two apprentices pounced off the tree but Destinypaw over-heard an angry tom yell at Nico. "YOU ARE EXILED YOUNG TOM! NOW GET OUT!" Destinypaw saw very hurt eyes in the tom's eyes and Nico padded towards Berrypaw and Destinypaw.

"Who is your leader?" asked Nico, "Destinypaw, I thought about what you said, and yes, I will take you up on your offer. I would like to join Ummmm… what is it called?"

"MistClan," meowed Berrypaw.

"MistClan. Destinypaw, may I join your loyal clan, you guys have good fighting skills." Asked Nico.

Swallowheart saw the three cats chatting and spat "He smells of rouge, why is he here?"

"He got kicked out for helping me and Berrypaw escape." Explained Destinypaw.

"Well we all agreed that Applepaw would become a warrior, but Berrypaw, I saw you fight before, you are really good, and you and Nico here finding Destinypaw, I guess Berrypaw, you can also become a warrior and Nico here can become an apprentice of MistClan."

Nico meowed "Thank you, Swallowheart," he meowed but Swallowheart interrupted.

"How do you know my name?" she asked uneasy.

"Destinypaw told me."

"Oh." The cats that were on the patrol and were training padded out of the now blood-stained MossyGrounds and padded down back to MistClan's camp with the newest apprentice.

**For those who like to read A Scared Shecat of the ancient clans can maybe write a one-shot for Destinypaw and Berrypaw. Give me the title and the link to it and the best one gets my full on honest review. Oh and Starbomb: Light is accepted and is in Chapter 21.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Oh, BWT: Entries for the one-shot challenge have to be in for May 5th**

**Bye!**

**~Pengirl~**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi there! Yes… I know that it has been awhile, a horribly long time… but an account of now I am off school therefore, more updates! :D So here's the start of that… I plan on, from now on, updating ASSOTAC (****A****S****cared ****S****he-****C****at ****o****f ****t****he ****A****ncient ****C****lans) Every Sunday and Wednesday! Okay, enough of my rambling, on with the story! **

Destinypaw, Berrypaw and Nico were padding through into MistClan territory.

"This is so AWESOME!" cried Nico happily.

Destinypaw smiled "I knew you would. There is so much to see out there, if only we could all see it!" she exclaimed. The three padded into the MistClan camp and Nico's yellow eyes widened with adventure.

Destinypaw and Berrypaw padded to Rockystar's den and mewed "We need to see you, Rockystar." The cats meowed.

"Come in," whispered Rockystar. "What is that rouge doing here, he smells like one!" snarled Rockystar once the cats had come into her den.

"Rockystar, it's okay, he is our friend, and he wants to join our Clan." Berrypaw explained to the new leader.

"I shall make the announcement right away." Meowed Rockystar, more calmly. The cats padded out and sat beneath the High Rock. Rockystar meowed "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather round the High Rock for a clan meeting!" All the cats gathered around before Rockystar continued.

"We have two warriors and an apprentice to make, for the battle with rouges earlier! Berrypaw, Applepaw, please come onto the High Rock!" she yowled. Berrypaw and Applepaw pounced up onto the High Rock.

Destinypaw gave a quick sigh. _Separated again_. She thought sadly before hearing Rockystar continue.

"I, Rockystar, leader of MistClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices, they have trained to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Applepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and to defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Applepaw gasped nervously "I do."

Rockystar saw the nervousness in the apprentice's eyes, and she smiled. She bent down gently and whispered into Applepaw's ear "I was nervous when I got my warrior name, its okay to be nervous." She mewed gently. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Applepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Appleblaze. StarClan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full member of MistClan."

Rockystar rested her head on Appleblaze's head and Appleblaze licked the new leader's shoulder. Rockystar then turned to Berrypaw "Berrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Berrypaw meowed "I do."

"Then," yowled Rockystar "By the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Berrypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Berrysplash. StarClan honors your loyalty and strength and we welcome you as a full member of MistClan!" she announced.

"Appleblaze, Berrysplash, Appleblaze, Berrysplash!" the clan yowled with cheer.

"That's not all!" she continued. "Nico, please come onto the High Rock!" she yowled. Nico padded up to the High Rock and leapt up on it in a heartbeat. "This is a proud day for MistClan! By naming apprentices, we show that MistClan will survive and remain strong."

"Go, Nico!" mouthed Destinypaw.

"Nico, from now until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Nettlepaw. Grassmoss I think you are ready for an apprentice, you will mentor Nettlepaw. I know you pass on your wisdom and strength to Nettlepaw, and train him the skills that will make him a brave member of MistClan!"

The three apprentices and the two new warriors saw Nettlepaw's yellow eyes widen with determination as Grassmoss and Nettlepaw touched noses.

"Nettlepaw, Nettlepaw, Nettlepaw!" the cats cheered and the former rouge apprentice leapt down with Grassmoss by his side.

Berrysplash padded up to Destinypaw and he touched noses with her. "I'll see you when you become a warrior." he purred.

"I love you, Berrysplash; I'll miss you in the apprentices den." Destinypaw nearly cried as Berrysplash padded off to see Nettlepaw and Appleblaze.

"Hi, Destinypaw, will you miss Berrysplash?" asked Nettlepaw, padding up to Destinypaw, seeing Destinypaw's eyes water.

"Yeah," she cried, feeling tears fall down her cheeks.

"Awwwww Destinypaw, you have me, Mosspaw and Darkpaw to help you through it until you become a warrior." He meowed, trying to cheer up the she-cat.

"He loves me, which is all I need to know." she sniffed.

Nettlepaw stiffened, then meowed "That's a brave she-cat." And he padded off. Destinypaw put her head down and cried a bit more.

Mosspaw walked over to Destinypaw, her eyes widened at the tear puddle, which was like a tiny speck of dust. "Destinypaw, you okay sis?" she asked worried.

"Berrysplash, he isn't going to come near me, he might think it is weird to be in love with an apprentice." Mosspaw gave an mrrow of laughter.

"Destinypaw let me tell you a story." Mosspaw meowed. "Into the apprentice's den." she whispered. The two apprentices padded back into their den and Mosspaw started.

"There was once this cat called Addertooth, and his best friend, Foxfang was mentoring this beautiful light grey she-cat called Emberpaw. Anyway, Addertooth loved Emberpaw with all his heart and he knew Emberpaw felt the same. Foxfang then got badly injured at a huge battle, the older elders will remember this but, because Emberpaw fought so well, she became a warrior called Embersky. They fell in love and had kits called Creekkit, Rabbitkit and Longkit. They had mother as their one of their kits, remember she told us that before she…"

Mosspaw gulped "Died."

"Oh yeah!" pricked up Destinypaw. "He can still love me!" her heart nearly skipped a beat and she jumped up and her depression flooded away like an over flooded river drying up. Mosspaw purred with happiness that her sister was happy again.

"Swallowheart, Bouncefoot and Fallenlight want us to come training with Grassmoss and Nettlepaw." Mosspaw remembered. The cats padded out to the ravine, but first picking up their dragons.

Destinypaw shut her eyes as she entered the dragon's lair. She felt a heavy weight land on top of her and saw Flightless licking her and she laughed "Good girl, Flightless!" she yowled between licks. The dragon and the apprentice padded out of the dragon's lair. Destinypaw groaned as they padded down to HollowTrees.

"Today's lesson will be hunting!" announced Bouncefoot. Darkpaw gave a huge groan but Destinypaw was excited.

Swallowheart sniffed the air being very careful. "I smell a mouse in the bushes." she meowed slyly. She positioned herself into the hunters crouch and Darkpaw tried to do the same. He failed and tripped up over his paws but Destinypaw tried it. She perfected it and Destinypaw caught the mouse before Swallowheart.

Nettlepaw looked at Destinypaw proudly and meowed "I could never catch a mouse that quick, well done!" he started to purr.

"If only Berrysplash were here, he would be so proud of you." taunted Darkpaw.

"BE QUIET DARKPAW!" snapped Destinypaw and unsheathed her claws, ready to attack.

"Destinypaw, stay!" warned Bouncefoot.

"Sorry Bouncefoot." she whined.

"That's better." growled Swallowheart. "And I expect to see better behavior from you, Darkpaw." growled Bouncefoot.

"Okay, Bouncefoot." meowed Darkpaw. Destinypaw started to dig a hole to bury the mouse that she caught. She tossed the fat mouse into the hole and started to dig the soil over it. Swallowheart then turned to Darkpaw.

"Your turn, smell the air, do you smell prey?" she asked.

Darkpaw lifted his nose into the air and sniffed. He leaped off of his paws and whispered "I smell a thrush." Destinypaw and Mosspaw stood together but Fallenlight called the silver tabby she-cat over and Mosspaw left. Destinypaw continued to watch Darkpaw catch the thrush, which it was hopping around the floor, unaware of the black tom creeping up on him.

Nettlepaw padded along beside her. "Hi, Destinypaw, where's the mouse you caught earlier?" he asked.

"Over there." replied Destinypaw, swishing her tail over to the lump of mud beside Darkpaw, who wasn't noticing it. The cats watched Darkpaw unsheathe his claws and launched himself at the thrush. Darkpaw killed it with one powerful swipe with his claws. Darkpaw looked very proud of himself and he gave a smug look at his baby sister.

Destinypaw gave a quick growl. "Stop it brother!" she growled.

"Make me." he challenged.

Destinypaw snapped "Maybe later." And she padded off. Flightless took off in flight and flew faster than the speed of sound, to her owner. Destinypaw sighed and returned, thinking about what she did. 'I'm just angry today, I had the battle, and then Berrysplash became a warrior, then Darkpaw was getting on my nerves and then-" explained Destinypaw but Swallowheart covered her mouth with her tail.

"Hush." she meowed "Can you hear that, footsteps, the scent of badgers." she whispered to Destinypaw. "Faint, but still there." She growled as deep as her voice could go.

Darkpaw yowled "BADGERS, WHERE?"

His Clanmates snarled "HUSH!"

Destinypaw heard a huge yowl "HELP ME!" it seemed to wail.

"Mosspaw!" Screeched Destinypaw.

"FALLENLIGHT, MOSSPAW WHERE ARE YOU!" yowled Bouncefoot. They heard another screech of terror.

"That is the two medicine cats," cried Destinypaw "We have to save them!"

**CLIFFIE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO FALLENLIGHT AND MOSSPAW? LOL!**

**And Patch/Spottedpaw/Spottedfire is ACEPTED!**

**She will be in chappie 25!**

**Pengirl**


	15. Chapter 14

** Faster than last time, huh? And remember, that all credit for this story goes to the author, Pengirl! :) Speaking of which, a word from her before the next chapter starts:**

**Hey! Pengirl here. I just have a note for ponyiowa: I know Destinypaw isn't a canon-like name, but I like it.**

**Please try to remember this is my first story!**

The cats followed the yowls of terror to find Fallenlight and Mosspaw. They found their selves at HollowTrees. It had about 40 trees, perfect for bird and squirrel hunting. Its grounds were a bit rocky, but MistClan cats had hard paws, perfect for walking on thorns and rocky grounds. Destinypaw saw in-between the trees, a flash of silver fur, with some dashes of red on it.

_Mosspaw._ Thought Destinypaw. She raced into the trees to see a badger, Fallenlight and Mosspaw. Fallenlight was trying to wrestle the badger off of Mosspaw, while Mosspaw tried to push it off. Mosspaw lifted her paw up and scratched it. It gave a wail but didn't get off her. Destinypaw remembered the hunter's crouch, and started to get into the position. She unsheathed her claws and gave a huge leap.

She pounced on top of the badger, pushing Fallenlight off. Fallenlight cried, tears falling down her toriseshelled fur. Her flank had been badly cut, and it was gravely bleeding. Fallenlight was slowly dying. Destinypaw jumped down off the badger and Flightless flew in, her wings slowly flapping, as not to make the badger angrier.

"FLIGHTLESS, GET COBWEBS AND STOP FALLENLIGHT'S BLEEDING FLANK!" she yowled. Flightless obeyed and the she-dragon flapped her wings and went to find the cobwebs. Destinypaw had disappeared from the group of cats and so they got a hint that Destinypaw was in-between the trees, for Bouncefoot had heard her battle cry.

Bouncefoot saw Destinypaw and he started to battle the badger off Mosspaw. Mosspaw finally, with the help of Destinypaw and Bouncefoot, pushed off the badger. It ran away, wailing, but Bouncefoot went to follow it. Poor Destinypaw had witnessed her sister's near-death accident. Her leg scars started to bleed and Destinypaw groaned.

Just then Flightless came back with some cobwebs for Fallenlight. Destinypaw grabbed some and set them on her scars. There was enough left to treat Fallenlight and Mosspaw's injuries. Mosspaw had some wounds on her under-belly but the one on her tail was the deepest, and the one which looked very fatal. Destinypaw could lose her sister.

She looked up to StarClan, her eyes staring up at the peeking sky, which was turning an orangey colour. Destinypaw closed her eyes. "Let my sister be okay, PLEASE StarClan, let Mosspaw be okay! StarClan please, I'm relying on you, even though I'm the prophecy cat, I need you to do this for me!" she prayed silently.

Songstar and Miststar appeared. Darkness had taken over the background and Destinypaw shivered. She saw Mosspaw beside them, and Destinypaw recognized the place. The StarClan recovery place, in the StarClan camp! Mosspaw had been resting and recovering there. Destinypaw gave a skip of joy. Miststar smiled, happy to see that Destinypaw was happy.

"Your sister is strong, like you." meowed Songstar. "She will recover well, she cannot hear us, and we are not talking in her dream." She explained. Mosspaw stayed still, her chest still rising and falling.

Then she stopped breathing and Miststar's eyes widened in surprise. "Something's going wrong, Destinypaw!" she cried.

Destinypaw saw her sister fading and she wailed "MOSSPAW, COME BACK! SONGSTAR, MISTSTAR WHAT'S HAPPENING!" but the cats never replied. Destinypaw opened her eyes and saw her sister, her whole body stood still, like she was sleeping; only breathing slightly. Mosspaw was dying, she never realized it.

Destinypaw slapped herself with her paw. "Why didn't I notice? Mosspaw was badly bleeding, she was dying AND I DIDN'T NOTICE!" she cried. She saw Mosspaw, but breathing, just slightly, she was still dying.

Mosspaw slowly put her head up. "Destinypaw," she croaked. Destinypaw raced over to her sister in a heartbeat. Destinypaw felt guilty. She should have saved her from this. Flightless was staring at the two sisters. Fallenlight was fine. The bleeding had stopped, and she was recovering in the StarClan place.

Mosspaw's breathing became shallower and shallower. Her tail just kept bleeding, no matter how much cobwebs Flightless had put on. "Mosspaw…" choked out Destinypaw, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'll miss you, Mosspaw," whispered Destinypaw.

"Do not worry, my baby sister. I will be always watching over you, through the toughest times, and the most challenging times, I promise I will always be there with you!" rasped Mosspaw. She jerked and then fell limp. Mosspaw was dead.

"No, NO SHE CANNOT BE DEAD!" wailed Destinypaw. Mosspaw wasn't breathing. She was dead. Destinypaw cried "Mosspaw, I'll miss you always. Goodbye, my big sister." Destinypaw dug her nose in Mosspaw's fur and felt something rise and fall. She was breathing again! Mosspaw was alive!

Destinypaw yowled "Mosspaw, you're alive." Mosspaw slowly and carefully got up.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't let some filthy badger kill me!" she protested. The two sisters curled tails. Destinypaw purred into the silver tabby's fur.

"I'm so glad your back, sister."

**Okay VERY short chapter!**

**I FEEL SOOOOOOO STUPID! I FORGOT TO PUT PATCH/SPOTTEDPAW/FIRE IN THE STORY! I AM WRITING A SEQUAL TO THIS STORY, BUT MISTYFLOWER, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THE HASSLE OF REMEMBERING TO UPDATE!**

**SORRY SPOTTEDPAW/FIRE! :(**

**I feel bad now! :'( (Cries)**

**Pengirl**


End file.
